


The Limited Express, Morning Star no. 12

by shiiera



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Commute, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Slow Burn, Stupid Lovebirds Can't Read Signs Clearly Dispalyed in Front of Them, Traaaaiiiinnnnnnsssss, all aboard the fluff train, one sided gingerpilot, one sided stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiera/pseuds/shiiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Limited Express, Morning Star no. 12 -- serving rapid service between Coruscant and Niima -- used to be the quiet little world of Rey Kenobi until the First Order Corporation opened a research lab in Niima, completely destroying her quiet commute.</p><p>Then, one day, she meets a quirky engineer by the name of Ben Solo and well....</p><p>==================</p><p>An AU where Rey and Ben are two aeronautic engineers who share a train commute together and slowly fall for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i. cream and sugar

“ Is someone sitting here?”

 

The fast typing from the fingers of a twenty four year old Rey Kenobi stopped almost instantaneously when she heard the low timber of a man’s voice. She looked up to the source; a tall man with thick wavy black hair that came to about his shoulders, a pale face with freckles and other beauty marks, full lips and a big nose. Not taking the time to fully digest the features of the man standing next to her, she quickly moved her messenger bag and other personal belongs out of the way to allow him to sit next to her. She motioned to the seat next to her and he mouthed ‘thank you’ while removing his black backpack off his shoulders and shoving it in the luggage rack above. He sat down next to her and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

The first thing she noticed was how cramped he look. His long legs looked awkward, knees pressed against the back of the chair in front of him, unable to fully stretch. He glanced at her and she quickly returned her attention to her iPad.

“ I’m fine,” He said, trying to find a more comfortable position, letting her know that he had noticed her concern. “ Tall guys like me are the rarity.”

Rey nodded wordlessly. She hadn’t bother to look at him again. She needed to get that proposal done.

“ Besides, the front row is taken.” He added once he settled into a somewhat comfortable position.

The front row usually had the most legroom. Those who were lucky always sat with their legs extended, feet resting against the bulkhead, chairs reclined, and completely asleep.

“ The train is unusually packed this morning.” Rey finally said, nothing breaking her typing. “Has been for the past week.”

He hummed in agreement, glancing around the car and noticing how nearly every seat was taken. Only a few remaining seats were open, but those seats would eventually be taken once the stragglers from other cars come in looking for a seat. If on cue, an older man stumbled into the car rather loudly and sat in the first open seat he found.

Usually the train between Niima and Coruscant never broke fifty percent ridership capacity, but with the new First Order Corporation research lab that had opened up in Niima a week ago, the ridership had increased by double forcing the New Republic Railroad to increase service on the Niima Main Line by double in the morning and afternoon hours just to handle the new commuters.

The Limited Express _Morning Star_ no. 12 was the train she took every morning between Coruscant and Niima. It was a nice train, with cushioned seats that reclined, tray tables, and a little old lady who’d push a cart between cars selling hot coffee, tea, and treats for the commuters who didn’t quite eat a breakfast. It was her preferred train, the one with the least amount of riders and service that made the hour and a half commute comfortable.

…. Well, it used to be her preferred train. 

Now it was one of the most packed trains to Niima. It departed Coruscant at the bright and early time of 6:00 in the morning, guaranteeing the commuters to arrive to Niima by 7:30, making it to work by 8am. Being an early bird did not necessarily catch that worm now. What was once her favorite option to get to work had grown into something that she hated. 

Rey stopped typing for a moment and stared at the screen of her iPad. Her fingers hovered over the bluetooth keyboard as she tried to get her thoughts together. The proposal was due by 9am and yet she could not even get through the first page, let alone the first paragraph. With the First Order Corporation now expanding into engineering projects, the company that she was employed at was suffering an unexpected change in business. Clients were leaving and if she couldn’t finalize this proposal, it would almost be guaranteed that this would become another client lost to the First Order, almost securing the end of Skywalker Industries.

She mentally sighed and chewed on her bottom lip. Why couldn't she simply get these words on the screen?

The stranger shifted next to her. He smelt nice, she mentally noted. Whatever cologne he decided to wear was pretty expensive. Well, it _smelt_ expensive so it probably was. Rey glanced at the man who sat next to her from the corner of her eye. The outfit he was wore also looked expensive. While simple, the black wool blazer, black cotton button down, and jeans did not look like it came from the department store catalogue. Definitely a high end store with a security guard that stood at the front like a Yves Saint Laurent.

Rey looked at her iPad again and slightly frowned; what was a rich guy doing in the non-reserve car with the lower class? He made her feel under dressed in her simple white blouse and tan skirt that she got second hand at a recycle shop. She crossed her legs at the ankles under her seat, subconsciously trying to hide her five year old scuffed up white Converse All Stars.

“Something the matter?” He asked, her shuffling earning his attention. Rey blinked and looked at the man next to her, taking note of the stubble that was growing in. It came in fuller on his chin than anywhere else on his face.

“ Uh, no. Just thinking... ” She began to put away her iPad. “ Why?”

He shrugged, “ No reason. The name’s Ben, by the way.”

Ben held out his hand. Rey looked at his hand and then up to his face. He did not smile-- well, not exactly that. It was more of a lazy smirk, not entirely over confident but not arrogant either. Slowly, she reciprocated the gesture and could not help but notice that his hand nearly engulfed her own. It was so much bigger than her own and surprisingly rough considering he looked like he never worked a day in his life.

“ Rey.” She said softly. He let her hand go and crossed his arms over his chest. “ Excuse me, but I haven’t seen you before? I usually take this train every day to work and I’ve never seen you before.”

He scratched his chin, “ Ah, I never taken the train before. I just got transferred recently so I’d figure I try the train out.”

“ Oh. I see.”

Silence set between the two. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the train along the tracks, the sound of newspapers being read, and the clicking noises of keyboards.

“ Hot coffee, tea, snacks…”

The old lady that sold snacks on the train had finally made her grand entrance in car four. That meant that there was less than thirty minutes left in ride to Niima. She pushed the cart slowly, repeating the same sentence over and over in a sweet, old voice as she made her way down the aisle.

Ben raised his hand as the old woman approached them. She stopped her cart with a kick of her foot on the break and gave him her full attention. He pulled out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans and fished for a credit card.

“ A coffee please. Black.” Then, as if a second thought, “ Rey, you want something?”

Rey slightly jumped, “ Uh.. No…! No, I’m fine.” 

It wasn't every day that strangers on this train would randomly offer to buy her a coffee. Then again, it was also a rare occurrence to have a conversation last more than a simple greeting.

She smiled at the old woman, who raised an eyebrow at her. It was like an unspoken question: _Who’s the young fellow?_

Rey couldn’t help but blush under the train attendant's amused stare.

“ Two coffees, please. Cream and sugar for the young lady.” Ben handed the woman his credit card.

 _Not a debit card_ , Rey mentally noted. _Yeah, he’s rich_.

After swiping the card, she handed it back to him with a printed receipt. Then, with years of experience, quickly poured two small cups of coffee. She handed Ben his cup and placed Rey’s on top of her tray table, along with two creams and two sugars. After confirming if that was all, she continued down the car with her announcement of hot coffees, teas, and snacks.

Ben took a sip from his coffee. Rey awkwardly stared at her own.

“ What’s wrong?”

“ You didn’t have to…”

“ I don’t mind. You like cream and sugar in your coffee, right? You seem like the cream and sugar type.”

Rey removed the top from her coffee, “ Actually, I’m not but since you assumed I might as well not let it go to waste.”

She added the cream and sugar to her coffee. She really hated wasting things even if she did not particularly liked them.

“ How long have you been doing this commute?”

A sip, then, “ One year.” Another sip, “ The train was never like this.”

“ I heard they’ve increased service since that new lab was opened.”

“ Yes.” Cream and sugar was seriously not her thing. “ It’s really put a hamper on my mornings.”

He scratches his chin again, coffee in the other hand, “ I did not think it would get this bad…”

“ Me neither.” Rey put the cup back down on the tray. “ Do you work for them?”

“ Yeah--”

“ Oh, that’s right! You said you got transferred.” She smiled. “ I forgot.”

Ben finished the rest of his coffee and put the empty cup in the seat pocket in front of him. He laced his fingers together around his knee. His arms were so long.

“ It’s okay. I didn’t actually tell you who I was working for. It could have been anyone.”

“ There’s absolutely nothing in Niima but that research facility.”

A chuckle, “ True.”

“ I work for a small engineering firm a little ways north of Niima.” Rey said as she aimlessly ran a finger around the edges of her iPad. “ Once I get off at Niima, I have to transfer on the local service.”

“ Wow. Really?” Ben sounded genuinely shocked. Rey, for some unknown reason, liked that he cared about her little commute.

“ Yeah,” A laugh, “ It’s an additional forty minutes and it’s not as comfortable as this train. Nor as new. ”

“ I admire your dedication to your work, Rey.”

He looked at her then and Rey couldn’t help but to look back. There was something about his eyes… They were dark, yet so expressive, as if you could read everything that was on his mind. There would be no need for words if Rey just focused on falling deep into them. In that moment, she felt like she was being pulled by some unknown force.

“ This world needs more people like you.”

Rey laughed this time, her trance completely broken. “ I am the last person this world needs. Thank you, though.”

She picked up the coffee and attempts another sip. Rey made a face and before she could put the cup back down, she felt his hand once again upon hers. Her heart skipped a beat. He took the cup away from her softly and brought it to his own lips. Then, without a second thought, finished her drink.

“ I rather not force you to drink something you don’t like.” He said as he added the cup to his own in the seat pocket. She chuckled and apologized but he simply shrugged his shoulders, not annoyed by it either way. “ It’s not a big deal.”

“ I’m not a cream and sugar girl.” She admitted sheepishly. He chuckled and for some strange reason she wanted to hear more of his laugh. It sort of scared her on how easy she was being caught in this stranger's spell.

“ I am terrible at reading people which is funny because my job sort of demands that I do.”

Rey covered her mouth and laughed, “ That _is_ funny.”

The conversation continued. Little idle chatter to fill up the time before their arrival at Niima Station. She found out he started working at The First Order corporation nearly six years ago as a university graduate. The corporation funded his graduate studies, which was the driving factor why he applied to work for them. Despite the organization's negative perception in the common public, because of their grant program, he felt that the organization was a positive willing to change the world -- the way people thought about things. Rey did not agree with his opinion but decided to keep that to herself.

He learned that she had just graduated two years ago from university herself with a hefty student loan and a job that did not pay enough to cover the payments. In lieu of a nice salary, it gave her experience and in her eyes, the experience was worth more than the pay. Though, as of late, her responsibilities had increased to compensate with the layoffs that were brought on by The First Order Corporation’s expansion into her company’s field of business.

“ Now arriving at the final stop, Niima Station. Niima Station.” Came the nasal muffled voice of the train’s conductor over the speaker. The train then jolted as it switched tracks, slowing down while it approached the platform. “ We will be arriving on track two. Exit doors are on the left.”

Rey packed up her iPad into her small bag, “ We’re here.”

“ I see.” Ben said as he looked past Rey at the window next to her. He took in the sights of Niima as the train slowly approached the platform. It was a small town but very industrial. All that could be seen was smokestacks from the factories and warehouses against the backdrop of sand and hazy skies. If people lived in town, they lived far away from the pollution.

Rey turned around to look outside the window.

“ Yeah, there’s nothing in Niima except factories.” She said, her voice trailing as she confirmed whatever Ben was thinking. He hummed to himself as the scenery changed to trains and platforms. “ I don’t know if you’re one of those coffee house types, but you definitely won’t be finding of that here. Unless you enjoy fine taste of convenience store brew. Now if you're into drinking, there are bars _everywhere_.”

The train came to a stop. Ben chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

“ I’m not necessarily picky when it comes to caffeine. Thanks for the tip.”

Upon the conductor’s announcement of the trains arrival at Niima Station everyone stood up, grabbing their things and tried to fit into the aisle as if it made a difference on who was going to leave the train first. Ben sat peacefully with his hands on his knees, an index finger occasionally tapping to a beat in his own mind. Rey looked at the crowd of people standing in the aisle and bit her lower lip nervously.

Rey had a tight connection. She had less than ten minutes to get off the _Morning Star_ and transfer to the local line, that was located on the lower levels of Niima Station. It usually took five minutes but with the increased ridership, she was was barely making it. By the time she got on the train, the departure jingle was ringing across the platform. 

Ben sighed and Rey knew then that he was not delaying her on purpose, “ Don’t worry, I can’t even grab my bag.”

She looked at the congested aisle, “ Don’t worry. I’m fine. ”

The doors opened and slowly the people started getting off the train. Once the aisle cleared up, Ben stood up and pulled his backpack down off of the luggage rack above. As he put on his backpack, Rey noticed how long his limbs really were as he stretched out to get the straps around his arms and up on his shoulders.

He was _tall_. He had to have been nearly double her height,  _had_ to have been. Once she stood up, all her theories were confirmed -- the man was a giant. If he weren’t such a nice guy he would have almost been intimidating. Almost intimidating. He stood before her, thumbs hooked on the straps of his backpack, a nervous air around his presence.

The car was now empty save for the two of them.

“ So…” He began, with a slight rock on his heels, as he looked down at her.

“ I actually have to go. “ Rey said hastily.

“ Oh, I’m sorry!” He quickly moved out the way. “ Nice talking to you this morning.”

Rey stepped out into the aisle and smiled. He extended his hand out. Rey slowly took it into her own and shook it.

A shock went up her spine. She looked at their conjoined hands for a moment before Ben let her own go, his larger one falling softly at his side. Rey looked up at him. She noticed how the morning light was reflecting off of his eyes, making them appear almost as rich as honey. She couldn’t comprehend how one moment he could have the darkest set of eyes and then in another moment, once the light hits them, they were as bright as honey.

“ Yeah, same… same…” She licked her lips. “ G-Goodbye.”

Before he could say anything or stay trapped in his spell, Rey took off.

Rey had less than two minutes to catch her connection. Running with all of her might, she pushed past commuters, up the escalators, and to the platform where her train waited. She ran inside the old two-car train that barely waited for her, the doors quickly slamming shut behind her once she was inside. With a sigh of relief, she plopped herself down on one of the benches.

The car was nearly empty; a few older individuals were scattered about the two cars. She threw her bag to the side of her on top of the old, weathered down seat and looked up at the ceiling. Rey closed her eyes and let her mind drift to a tall man with dark hair, a quirky smile, and eyes that would easily melt into the color of honey.

“ Shit.”

He gotten to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My current story, Desert Rats, is a complete angst bomb. I was contemplating writing a fluffy chapter to break up the monotony but I really want the story to be an angsty one... So this was born! I love trains and I use them to commute from work and back. I notice a lot of relatonships, whether romantic or platonic, are formed on trains between commuters and so I wanted to explore that possibility with Reylo.
> 
> Ben is definitely not emo in this. This is a "What if he had a somewhat good relationship with his parents?" Ben Solo. I think he would be a bit like his father when it came to the ladies XP
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and follow me on tumblr at @ t-r-a-s-h-d-u-m-p <\-- actually, this account doesn't exist anymore! i dont know how to tumblr.
> 
> \--------
> 
> Edit 12-30-17 : There is a tense issue in this story that I did not realize I had done until chapter six. The tenses jump between past and present and I’m working on rewriting these chapters and fixing these issues in the upcoming week. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Edit: 3/23/18 - Final Chapter edit.


	2. ii. creatures of habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is a creature of habit

5:45am.

Rey stood at the fourth car boarding area on platform three with her iPad in hand, reading a report that had been sent to her overnight.

This was something she did every morning; arrive ten minutes early before the train arrival at Coruscant Station with her iPad in hand. She read her emails and news articles at the fourth car boarding area.  She did not mind arriving early, in fact, it almost was a necessity. Being the first to arrive on the platform meant to be the first to board. Sometimes she would get lucky with being the first in line but since the opening of the First Order at Niima, her luck while waiting for the _Morning Star_ to arrive at the station has been almost non-existent.

As she swiped through the report, Rey felt a presence next to her that made her fingers freeze above the screen of her tablet. Usually, she wouldn’t be disturbed by people standing next to her because it was to be expected. There was two lines to accommodate large queues of people. But this particular presence had a very _familiar_ sent.

An expensive cologne that she couldn’t quite name.

She glanced to her right and her eyes came in contact with a tall individual dressed in a navy cotton cardigan. She looked upwards, at the profile of the person (of _Ben_ ) and saw the black wavy hair in a tousled mess, his incoming beard now a healthy stubble, and large round thin rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of a distinct nose. A white collar from a button down shirt stuck out, stiff and crisp against the rumpled navy cotton.

Considering it was still late August and the temperatures were at an all time high, Rey thought the choice of clothing was odd. Was he not suffering under that stuff outfit? He looked like a frazzled professor -- those young genius types that were too focused on trying to complete their research and find a breakthrough than superficial things like self image.  

Then again, it also complemented his frame very well.  

She closed her eyes and exhaled softly to collect herself again. All she was wearing was a black blouse and old black slacks. She looked like a frazzled secretary; overworked and underpaid. Rey figured her entire ensemble probably amounted to the cost of his shoes.

“ Funny how fate sort of brings us together, dontcha think?” He said amusingly, leaning his head over in her direction to glance at her. If Rey didn’t know better, she swore she blushed. She quickly turned away, returning her attention back to her iPad.

“ I would assume you were stalking me.” She mumbled to herself in a vain attempt to calm the erratic beating of her heart. He smirked and focused his attention to the empty track ahead of them. Across the way, a train was slowly arriving at the platform opposite of their own. A loud, upbeat, jingle could be heard throughout the station. Ben couldn’t help but snort. He could have sworn it was ‘I Was Working on the Railroad’.

“ I’ve been called many things but a stalker was not one of them.” He adjusted his backpack, his attention back on the smaller woman who stood next to him. “ I’d... call it a serendipitous.”

“ Considering this train has eight cars…. I would say that the chances of this being  _serendipitous_ highly unlikely.” She pressed the power button on her tablet, locking it, and closed the case. She picked up her beat up shoulder bag that rested at her feet and stuffed the device inside. “ But… I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

A small smile.

Ben didn’t miss it.

“ I thank you, Rey.”

For some reason, she wanted to hide under the biggest rock. This could not be happening right now. Rey felt as if she was a fourteen year old girl again, this time with a crush on her fresh-out-of-university History teacher. With a lick of her lips, she put her shoulder bag on and adjusted the thin, beat up straps. Distraction would be best. Focusing on the schedule for today would be ideal. The client had postponed the meeting yesterday, rescheduling it for the following week. It gave Rey the opportunity to review all the material and come up with a better business solution.

Work. Yes, work. Those were good thoughts to have.

5:55am.

The same jolly jingle played overhead again, louder this time. 

“ Arriving soon at platform three, track five. _Morning Star_ no. 12, with non-stop service to Niima.” Came the announcement overhead. The train was nowhere to be seen but people started gathering towards the designated boarding areas. The reserved car, at far end of the platform, was a jumbled mess of people who did not bother to line up because they had reserved seats. The unreserved cars had lines of people.

It was the literal definition of ordered chaos.

“ Is this intentional?” Ben asked, amused as he looked up around him for the speakers blaring the ridiculous song. Rey nodded.

“ Each station has its own jingle. This one happens to be that.” She chuckled, “ You’ll get used to it… sometimes they are catchy and won’t leave your head either.” Rey pursed her lips in thought, “ Like, on the way to my job on the local there’s one station that uses _Marry Had a Little Lamb_.”

Ben scoffed in shock then he’s laughing, “ Are you serious?”

“ I am _one hundred_ percent serious.” She crossed her arm over her chest, putting her weight on one hip. “ I think the town used to be a sheep herding town or something. Each jingle is supposed to represent the town on that line.”

“ Amazing. Absolutely amazing.”

“ There’s these people called _train fans_ that ride the trains to take pictures and hang out at the stations. They collect things and stuff… They could probably tell you how many times this train station has been rebuilt. They could probably go into absolute detail about why each station has those weird songs.”

Ben hummed to himself as he mulled over the ridiculousness of train station jingles and people obsessed with the mode of transportation.

" I get the feeling you're really into trains, Rey."

She blushed, sputtering a denial at the claim.

5:57am.

The _Morning Star_ no. 12 made it’s grand arrival onto track five, as it slowly crept to a loud squeaking stop. The lights were off inside the train’s cabin, not a single soul seated inside. Ben noticed how everyone was putting their distractions away as they got prepared to board and claim their seat for the one and a half hour journey into the desert. He gripped onto his backpack straps, anticipating the rush that was about to happen once the train doors opened.

“ Don’t worry too much. We have a good spot in line.” Rey mentioned to Ben. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“ It’s not the train I’m worried about. It’s these poor fellows.”

Rey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Then she looked up at him and noticed how he towered over everyone around him. He stuck out like a sore thumb. A man of over six foot who stood in a line full of commuters dressed in business casual, clutching paper cups of overpriced coffee with bags slung over shoulders and briefcases in hand. If there were ever a mad rush, Rey was sure Ben would be able to take them all out without much effort.

The doors swung open and the commuters started to file into the train. Quickly the commuters boarded the fourth car, some taking the first seat they found while others walked further into car, find their usual seat. 

Rey was one of the ones that had a usual seat. Row five, seat A -- right next to the window on the left side of the train. She sat down and released the tray table, the plastic tray falling down with a snap. She took out her tablet and sat it on top. She could not deny the fact that she was a creature of habit, always following a precise pattern of actions regardless of how practical or impractical they may be. 

She heard a backpack being placed on a luggage rack. Then she felt him sit next to her.

“ I hope you don’t mind.” He said, crossing one leg over the other. His knees brushed against the back of the seat in front of him. “ I’d figured we’d continue the conversation…?”

Rey subconsciously scooted closer to the window. It’s not that she did not like him. No that wasn’t it. She did not know how to explain it....

She simply didn’t necessarily understand how to cope with the situation.

“ I’m not really a talkative person.” Rey said. She paused for a moment, swiping at her tablet’s screen. “ I mean, no offense, I’m just used to my mornings being… quiet.”

People kept filing into the car, occasionally bumping into Ben but he paid them no mind as he sat there in contemplative silence. Rey brought her attention back to the tablet. She loaded up her daily routine of emails and reports and started to read them. He interlaced his fingers together, resting his hands on top of his knee.

It was a few moments later before the train’s doors sealed shut and the train began its journey to Niima Station.

 

**

 

“ You’re wearing glasses.”

Rey’s voice jolted Ben out of his sleep. He shot up forward and his knees knocked directly into the seat in front of him. He winced at the impact with the tray table’s lower edge, rubbing his knee and prayed that the person in front of him did not feel that. A beat or two later and nothing from the seat in front of him.

More than likely the rider was asleep.

Ben glanced at his wrist watch.

6:30am.

They’ve been riding for thirty minutes.

He turned around and looked at Rey who sat in her chair with a tablet in hand and her other resting on her lap.

“ Uh… Y-yes.” He subconsciously adjusted the thin rimmed frame on his face. “ Contact prescription ran out.”

“ Hmmm….” Rey hummed. “ Looks good on you.”

“Uh… Thank…” A swallow.  “ Thank you.”

It was an odd compliment to receive out of the blue for the older man. Considering how evasive she had been up until that point, Ben didn’t necessarily know how to take it. He decided not to dwell on it much longer and focus on the conversation at hand.

“ You’re an interesting person.” Rey closed her tablet case and turned around. The two were now looking at each other face to face. She rested her hands in her lap, pulling her knees up and rested her feet against the edge of the seat. The way she sat sort of reminded him of his own mother and her little quirks.

“ I’ve never met anyone so insistent on talking with me.”

Ben grinned and Rey couldn’t help but find the slightly crooked tooth smile adorable. He was awkward, but a cute awkward. It worked -- for some unexplained reason  -- the more she looked at him. He looked like a scruffy hippy from the early 70s save for the expensive cardigan and dress shirt combination. Maybe not quite the hippy ---  just a scruffy looking burnt out scholar that you’d usually find in a late 90s film about boys discovering themselves and reaching unknown potential.

“ I thought you enjoyed the silence.” He teased.

Rey rolled her eyes.

“ It’s hard to concentrate when there’s someone like you around.”

He crossed his arms. “ I was sleeping until you woke me up.”

“ You would have woken up and started talking to me again eventually.” She smirked this time.

“ I like to talk.” A lopsided smirk in return, ” They say I get it from my dad.”

Rey looked at Ben a bit more closely as he smirked at her. She swore that she had seen that smirk somewhere on someone she met a while back. Her boss’s brother-in-law. His name escaped her but he gave her the same exact lopsided smirk when she had first met the man. Brash, cocky, and confident. He managed to bring light to her boss’ sad blue eyes that even Rey found difficult to do herself on many occasions. The man was an interesting person. He was always on the move, as her boss had mentioned to her one day after he had left them, a roaming traveler. He was never comfortable being in one place for too long. He always had to be on the move.

Ben’s smirk fell from his faces as he realized that the woman in front of him was staring at him.

Rey leaned forward. Ben leaned back.

“ W-What?” It was all he could get out. Suddenly, as if Rey had finally figured out whatever was on her mind, she leaned back into her seat and shrugged her shoulders.

“ Nothing,” She said nonchalant. “ You reminded me of someone for a moment there. Then I realized it couldn’t have been possible because he never mentioned having any kids.”

Ben raised an eyebrow, “ Who?”

“ Ah…” Rey looked up in thought and Ben couldn’t help but think it was the cutest thing he’d seen yet. “ Forgot the name. He’s related to my boss -- through marriage. Came by to talk about something and left.”

The coffee lady had entered car four making her announcement of hot drinks and delicious snacks. Ben raised a hand to get her attention and, again, without asking Rey ordered two coffees for him and her.

“ No sugar, right?”

Rey nodded, “ Yeah. No sugar.”

When paid for, the woman continued her round leaving the two in a comfortable silence as they sipped their hot drinks.

“ You know what, Ben,” Rey began, breaking the silence between them as she held the paper cup between her delicate fingers. Ben took notice of the simple coral colored nail polish she used. It was chipped, evident that she used her hands a lot, but it was also cute. “ You sort of remind me of him, actually.”

“ Really?” He finished his coffee and stuffed the cup in the back seat pocket in front of him.

“ Yeah. You two both have this strong personality. Confident. Talkers.” She smiled at the memory. “ Did he love to talk. “

Ben turned around in his seat and leaned back, “ I actually don’t talk much.”

Rey raised an eyebrow, “ Really? What has been all of _this_ been these last forty-eight hours?”

“ Forty-eight hours is an exaggeration,” He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, “ But you seem easy to talk to. Talking with someone rather than _at_ someone.”

“ Your job then?”

“ I’m in charge of a division.” He said and Rey noticed how reserved the words were that fell from his lips. " I can't really go into much detail about it."

Rather than push him she cradled the coffee between her hands, taking the occasional sip as she watched the desert scenery slip past. Rey finished her cup and softly placed it on her tray table.

“ Thanks for the coffee,” She said softly, “ You honestly don’t have to do it.”

Ben didn’t bother to open his eyes, but there was a small smile on his features, “ I don’t mind sharing a cup with a pretty girl.”

Rey’s face was hot with a blush. She swore she looked as red as an apple and quickly turned around to look outside the window so he wouldn’t notice.

_Damn him._

7:25am.

The _Morning Star_ no. 12 arrived at Niima Station five minutes early much to the elation of it’s passengers. They scurried off the train and to their various connections or jobs. Despite the jubilation that also would be expected of her, Rey stood in the middle of the aisle holding her tablet in one hand and her bag in another. She talked to the strange man that seemed to have weaseled his way into her interests instead of rushing off the train to catch her connection.

“ It was nice talking to you again, Rey.” Ben said, rocking on his heels as his thumbs hooked onto the straps of his backpack.

“ Same to you, Ben.” She said.

They stood in silence for a few moments but it seemed like forever, neither wanting to make the first move. Wanting to be the first to walk away.

“ So, uh-- “

“ Yeah, I--”

Ben chucked, “ No, you go first.”

“ I… hope." Rey tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as she looked down at her shoes, "I hope to see you tomorrow.” She played with the straps of her shoulder bag. “ I mean, see you tomorrow.”

“ Same.” He held out his hand. She took his into hers and he shook it. “ It was a pleasure.”

And as quickly as he had taken her hand into his, he had let her go. He quickly got off the train before she could say anything.

Rey looked at her hand, the one that had just held his, and sighed.

 **_Damn_ _him_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a huuuge boo-boo and didn't realize that AO3 automatically will list a story as a one-shot unless you tell it not to. This is definitely a multi-chapter story! I usually write chapters during my commute for inspiration, watching fellow passengers and overhearing stories so I hope to build on the real world experiences to shape this story.
> 
> I'm contemplating expanding outside the train but for now all chapters will be in the train.
> 
> \----
> 
> Edit: 3/23/18 - Final Chapter edit.


	3. iii. mister confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns more about her fellow passenger. 
> 
> Warning: Language

A middle age man stood next to an empty chair with a shoulder bag and tablet on the seat’s cushion. He looked at the items’ owner with an impatient expression. There were absolutely no available seats in this car and this woman had the audacity to take up two seats. He cleared his throat rather loudly but she only looked at him and with nervous smile, “ Ah, sorry. This seat is taken.”

The balding man, who was sweating and slightly overweight, frowned. He opened his mouth to make a retort.

“ My coworker _is_ sitting here! He's currently in the bathroom.”

The man gave her an unimpressed look as if he knew she was lying. Though, to be fair, it was more of a half-truth than a complete lie. Rey clapped her hands together, almost pleading, “ I’m just holding his seat until he returns. Truly sorry!”

With a grumble the older man stomped away down the aisle in search of another open seat. Occasionally his shoulder bag would bump into other passengers without a single apology from him.  Rey sighed with relief once he left the car. She looked at her wristwatch and bit her lower lip, quickly looking outside the large window at the platform.

He was not there. The train was about to leave in two minutes and Ben was not there yet.

It wasn't as if she was anticipating his arrival or wanting him to actually be there. She had only known him for less than a day if you were to add up the total time spent together on the train over the last two days. People came and went all the time; it was not unusual to see someone ride the train for a couple of days and never return. There’s nothing in Niima to actually warrant being on that specific train unless you worked in town -- no one went to Niima for leisure.

But he had -- _they had_ \-- promised to ride together this morning and Rey was a person that did not handle empty promises well. There had been far too many broken promises made to the young woman than she could count.

Another eager glance at her watch. Less than a minute till departure.

The departure jingle could be faintly heard throughout the car from its origin outside. This was it -- trains didn't wait for late arrivals.

“ Damn him…” Rey cursed under her breath as she looked outside the window again. A dread set deep within her. Disappointment? Rey did not know how to describe it.

A loud bang coupled with a few expletives was heard a few rows behind Rey as the doors began to close. The sound of someone scurrying down the aisle broke the silence in the car. A man apologized to every person he knocked into or bag he kicked with his large black dress shoes as the train began to pull from Coruscant Station.

Ben had finally arrived, throwing his backpack and black suit jacket up on the luggage rack without much concern for the contents inside. Rey quickly grabbed her stuff from his seat before he crushed it as he flopped his large frame into the narrow seat without looking.

She would not admit to the truth that she was actually glad that he finally made it.

“ Fucking Uber,” He spat loudly in frustration,“ I specifically told him to take the damned highway and he wants to take the side streets. Only because he didn't want to pay any damn tolls!”

Rey watched him in awed silence as he continued his rant about the incompetent Tom the Fucking Idiot, screwing up his already late morning to Coruscant Station by taking the ‘unnecessary scenic route’. Rey had always seen a calm and collect, albeit awkward and cocky, Ben... but _this_ man here was someone entirely new.

He was animated, talking vividly with his hands. He occasionally put emphasis on certain words with a flail of his hands. Based off of what Rey had witnessed, the only thing that she could conclude was that Ben was a person who did not handle tight situations very well. She wondered how he was able to be in charge of a division at the First Order if he could not even deal with a simple Uber driver. Rey covered her mouth, trying to hold back an urge to laugh at Ben and his lack of composure and need to tell his story.

“ I'm going to make a fucking complaint to Uber right now.” Ben grumbled as he pulled out his smartphone from the back pocket of his black slacks. “ Gonna get my five dollars refunded and give that fucker the worst review…” He swiped at his screen. Rey leaned over to get a better view. There was Tom’s face, an average guy who seemed pretty reliable with a wide smile selfie. He had an average rating of 4.0 stars -- not _too_ bad. Ben immediately selected one star; well so much for his 4.0 rating.

Ben began to type, “ …. The worst experience… Of my life… Did not pay attention to… My request…. Nearly made me miss my… Train…”

Ben typed some more, mumbling his review as his thumbs went nearly a million letters a minute. Then he tapped submit. Rey at this point could not hold back her laughter any more and broke out in a fit of laughs. She held her sides as her eyes teared up.

“ Wow!” She said, wiping a tear from her eye. “ I did not expect that from you!”

Ben’s index finger hovered over his phone once he realized what had just transpired.

“ Oh shit. I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize -- _Wow_ I mean --” He ran a hand down his face, covering his mouth, “ Holy shit this is embarrassing.”

His hand dropped to his lap unceremoniously. He leaned back into his chair and looked up at the ceiling. Rey could have sworn he was red with embarrassment.

She shook her head, “ No… No… Thank you. I needed that.” Then, after a beat, “ Oh wow. You shaved.”

Ben brought a hand to his chin. He rubbed it between his thumb and index, “ I have a meeting with the higher ups. Need to look my best and not like I rolled out of a dumpster.”

“ The dumpster look was fine. You looked like you were channeling your inner Lennon. This, though, can also work. Very professional. Nice glasses too.” She nodded as if she was liking the mood or grooving to some good music. Ben snorted and took off his glasses to clean the lenses with the end of his white cotton blend dress shirt.

“ If I could get away with not shaving, I would. The facial hair keeps the comparisons to my dad down to a minimum.” He examined the half rimmed glasses as he held them up against the lighting in the cabin. “ I grow it faster than I can keep it off.” He put the glasses back on. “ Nice blouse.”

Rey quickly glanced at her old beige blouse with the lace short sleeves and shook her head.

“ This old thing I got on sale at Macy’s for 80% off three years ago. It's not that great.”

Ben began to button the cuffs of his shirt, “ When someone gives a compliment, you should just take it. It's a good thing.” He lolled his head in her direction to look at her, “ It doesn't make you come off as confident when you don't.”

“ Thanks for the advice, Mister Confidence.” She settled into her seat and crossed her arms.

“ Just giving my advice. You look like you have a lot of potential. I’ve seen what you’ve been doing.”

Rey glanced at him but didn’t bother to respond. She hated receiving compliments. It always made her feel as if she was doing what was expect of her. Compliments always came off as patronizing and she never felt as if she was good at what she was doing when she did get one. Hearing that her work was always ‘full of potential’ and ‘good enough’ as a female engineer frustrated her. In her mind, Rey knew that it was a silly way of looking at compliments. The people who gave them didn’t mean them maliciously but she couldn’t help but feel the way that she felt. It was one of the only reasons why she bothered to go to college -- so she could have some paper backing up her talent. 

When she applied for Skywalker Industries, the first thing she remembered the owner asking her was why did she go to school to incur so much debt if she was so natural at what she did. It was the first time, and only time, she ever appreciated a compliment.

Ben was trying to button his right cuff with his left hand, not quite able to to do it as the button would always slip out from under his fingers. It was not a simple task for him to do being right-hand dominant. Rey reached out and grabbed his wrist softly.

He froze. It felt an electric shock that had just shot up his arm. His left hand fell from his right wrist instantly.

She looked up at him. He was looking directly at her.

Now this was awkward.

“ Uh…” Why couldn’t he form anything more than that? His mind was frozen in some block of ice. It was like a computer that had frozen up, unable to complete any tasks. A kernel error.

The only thing that could register was Rey's calloused, yet delicate, fingers that were now wrapped around his wrist. Intriguing how such pretty digits were yet riddled with callouses much like his own.

Rey cleared her throat, “ You looked like you needed help. May I?”

A beat, then as he fell back to reality, he nodded. She gently pulled his right arm closer to her. With steadied hands, she buttoned the cuff without making any eye contact with Ben. It had only took a few seconds, but for the two of them it seemed as if time had slowed down. She let his wrist go and he slowly rotated it to untwist the sleeve of his shirt.

“ Thank you…” He said softly.

“ Yeah…” She licked her dry lips, “ You’re welcome.”

He had only known the woman for three days and already he wanted to kiss those lips.

Wait. What?

Ben quickly stood up and looked at the door at the front of the car. There was a sign above the door that indicated there were bathrooms and a cell phone compartment. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a silver necktie. Rey raised an eyebrow. She didn’t notice how undressed he actually was until he stood up. His shirt was not tucked, he held his tie in his hand, and the collar was unbuttoned. The sleeve to his black suit jacket hung over from the luggage rack. Whenever the train swayed, it would hit Ben softly against his forehead.

“ Bathroom’s to the front of the car.” Rey mentioned, pointing towards the front of the car. She did not know if he was looking for the bathroom or not. “ The family bathroom is towards the rear.”

“ Thanks.”

A quick escape to the bathroom at the front of the car.

A splash of water on his face.

A look into the mirror.

Fingers gripped the edge of the sink.

Breath in. Breath out. Repeat.

It is a failed attempt at trying to regain his composure. None of it helped remove the ridiculous thoughts of Rey that floated in his mind.

 _Shit_.

 

***

 

“ Oh….” Rey said when she looked up at Ben, who stood in the aisle to readjust his belongings on the luggage rack.

He was properly dressed. His shirt was now tucked in, revealing a black leather belt that kept his black slacks clinging to his hips. The thin silver necktie accentuated his height and frame which, surprisingly to the younger woman, was not as lanky as she had previously thought. He, impressively enough, was rather _fit_.

Ben definitely cleaned up nice, she thought to herself. He almost looked like an executive. Rather out of place in contrast to the crowd in which surrounded him on that train but that was inconsequential. 

He sat down next to her and played with the end of his tie absentmindedly.

“ I hate ties.”

“ I like ties.”

“ Well, I'll keep that in mind for next time.” He smirked and Rey thought she was going to melt right then and there.

A few moments passed before Ben decided to drift off and take a nap. Rey, who had taken out her tablet and was reading a few news articles, chose to take advantage of the moment and steal glances from the corner of her eye. He had an interesting profile; strong pointed nose and full lips that were slightly parted as he slept. His cheeks and chin were riddled with beauty marks and freckles -- something Rey had not noticed earlier when his face was covered in facial hair. His hair was a wavy mess, unruly as some ends completely curled while others were swept away like the wind had taken its hand to the black locks.

Rey subconsciously brought a hand to her hair. She had it bunched up to a loose bun that sat on the top of her head. Wisps of hair fell free, framing her face. Rey always liked to joke that her hair had a mind of its own. No matter what she did to contain the wisps that ran free, her hair would simply ignore her and do its own thing. 

Half way through their commute the old coffee lady made her round through car four. With the soft, old voice of hers she announced hot drinks and delicious snacks.

Ben lifted his hand up when she got closer to his seat. She stopped her caught once next to him and smiled. With a lazy smile of his own, he opens up his eyes and the old woman could have died right there. Young kids and their seductive ways, they didn't quite understand the trouble they caused.

“ The usual?” She asked with a laugh. He nods wordlessly, still giving the old woman the lazy smile. After a transfer of payment, he took the two hot cups of coffee into his hands. The old woman gave the two one more glance before continuing her round.

Ben handed Rey her cup of coffee and she took it without a second thought. They both began to take sips from their cups wordlessly.

 

***

 

Empty cups discarded in the seat pockets in front of them, the train pulled into Niima as it always did. Commuters stood up, gathering into the aisle to get off and on with their day while Ben and Rey sat and waited for the crowd to disperse. Had she not met Ben, Rey would have been fighting her way through the crowd to get to her connection. Now she didn't mind waiting or even missing her train if it meant spending another minute with the man next to her.

Once the passengers left, Ben stood up and grabbed his coat from the luggage rack. He swung it on effortlessly, the black fabric sliding on smoothly like a model in a menswear commercial.

Or at least that's what Rey thought as she sat and watched him get ready for his day. Later on, she would berate herself for thinking so selfishly, but until then she'd enjoy the moment for what it was worth.

He adjusted the jacket by tugging at its ends. In the blink of an eye, no longer was the frump professor from a 90s film that Rey had acquainted herself with days earlier... now stood a modern day executive in a fancy suit with a pair of stylish half framed glasses framing his face. Rey stood up and he stepped back.

“ You really do clean up nice.” She said, impressed with a nod. 

“ Thanks.” He toyed with his tie again. It must have been something he did out of nerves. “ Not trying to make any fashion statements or anything but thanks.”

Rey raised an eyebrow.

“ What was that all about earlier, Mister Confidence? About not downplaying compliments and all of that?”

Rey smirked and he ran a hand through his hair, thick hair falling back into place. He chuckled.

“ You got me there.”

The two of them stood there in a silence. They were waiting. The both of them trying to figure out what the other was going to do. It was the same as yesterday -- who was going to make that first move. Who was going to be the one to leave first. Who was going to be the one to take what they had one step further. The tension in the air between them was thick, so thick it could not have been cut with a knife. Could it have been sexual tension? No, impossible. Rey and Ben had only just met a few days ago. 

Impossible. Improbable.

Rey shifted. She had to make the first move to break the spell between them. She opened her mouth and -- 

\-- Ben kissed her.

It was short. It was quick. A sporadic decision on his part. An act of desperation? Foolishness? He did not know. What he did know at that moment was that his heart was racing and his mind was a garbled mess of questions and doubt that almost triggered a fight or flight reaction in him. Rey, on the other hand, stood before him with her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide in shock.

“ I-I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean to--”

Rey rushed forward and captured his lips -- returning his kiss. She’s stood on the tips of her toes to get a better angle. She wanted to take advantage of their height difference. She pushed forward, pressing her body against his and he countered her action. The kiss grew heated as the two of them aggressively tried to consume the other. There was a desire, a selfish  _need_ of not wanting to break away. Neither one wanted to turn away or to return back to reality. This was good. This was perfect. Rey could feel his arm wrap around her waist and her breath hitches. She opened her mouth and he took advantage by deepening the kiss.

They both taste like coffee. Bitter, yet the nutty aftertaste still lingered on their tongues. Distinct.

She gripped onto his jacket for support. He held her closer, to  _feel_ her more -- to remind him that this was not a fantasy. But the feeling of her soft lips against his own, the feeling of her tongue against his, and the soft moan coming from the back of her throat convinced him that it wasn't. This was real. She was real. He swore that if he held her any closer he would have hurt her; she was just so tiny in his arms.

Rey broke the kiss. She pulled away, breathless with wet and swollen lips. She licked her lips as she looked downcast, breathing heavily. She slowly pushed against him with her hands on his chest and he slowly let her go.The lack of her warmth against his body was harsh. It was as if someone tossed a bucket of cold water on him. He fell back to reality with a loud crash and he did not enjoy it one bit. His face was flushed, his lips were swollen, and he couldn't stop breathing heavily as well.

“ I gotta go. Train. Connection.” Rey whispered between heavy breaths. Her eyes were searching but she couldn't bring herself to look up at the man she had just kissed.

Ben nodded, “ Right.”

She grabbed her bag. “ See you tomorrow.”

“ See you tomorrow then.”

They stood for another minute in silence. For some reason, for which they couldn't exactly explain, the two found it hard to look directly at each other. The embarrassment of acknowledging what had just happened was too much for either of them to bare.

" I-I have to go."

“ Oh. Sorry.”

Ben stepped out the way and Rey quickly ran out of the train without looking back. Ben ran his hands down his face. He did not -- could not -- believe that whatever had happened just happened. There was absolutely no way he had kissed that woman. He licked his lips and could taste her lip gloss. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel the phantom of her kiss on his lips. Ben growled in frustration as he opened his eyes and grabbed his belongings. He got off the train as fast as he could. The farther away he got, the better.

Whatever that had just happened was merely a fluke.

Yes. That was exactly it.

There was nothing going on between them. Just simple strangers with common interests.

No. No. No. It was nothing.

Why couldn’t get the feeling of her soft lips against out of his mind?

Three days and fifteen dollars in coffee later, Ben had fallen for the twenty four year old.

And the strangest thing about it was that he didn’t even know her last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bennnnnnnn you idiot. That was quick... or was it? A blossoming whirlwind romance or will Rey shoot Ben down before he gets too far ahead of himself? lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! I am really shocked at the responses for this fluff fest! Thank you!!! Your kudos, bookmarks and comments keep me writing more <3
> 
> \------
> 
> Edit 3/23/18 - Final edit


	4. iv. much needed distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey avoids. Ben meets a pilot and reaches a revelation.

The sun had yet to creep above the horizon. The newsstands and various shops were not to open for at least another thirty minutes. The station was nearly empty, save for the station’s staff and various early birds that enjoyed catching the first departures of the morning.

It’s earlier than she would have preferred to catch her train to Niima, then again she did not have to take the 5:00am departure, _Morning Star_ no. 10, into Niima. This was by her own volition. A kneejerk reaction to what had happened yesterday morning.

Kissing strangers wasn’t something Rey Kenobi did.

Or, to be exact, kissing men whose full name she did not know was not something she did.

A feeling of uneasy dread bubbled in the pit of her stomach at the thought. Rey felt as if she had acted rashly. She was not thinking, reacting to her hormones as her body betrayed her mind. It gave into the temptation that had been haunting her throughout the week. His crooked smile -- his plump lips -- his height --

There were more things to worry about than kissing rich businessmen. Rey did not have time to allow herself to be wooed by the free drinks and silly, unfulfilling conversations to kill time. The young woman needed to focus on things like reports, proposals, and unfinished engine designs for clients. Those things were more important, especially when said clients were one foot out the door of Skywalker Industries and one foot in First Order Corporation.

It wasn’t as if she had neglected her duties. According to her boss she was performing admirably. The problem was that the distraction named 'Ben' did not help in keeping her focus intact. Her morning routine had been disrupted. Before Ben, she would have had the time in the morning to catch her connection. After Ben, she could barely make it through the train doors before they closed.

Before Ben, she would have been able to show up to the office early to arrange the day’s schedule and prepare for various meetings. After Ben, she was exhausted mentally and physically.

The kiss was the final push that she needed to separate herself from the situation. Succumbing to those foolish, hormonal desires only caused to make her miss her train. Rey was set back by thirty five minutes -- and with the local line only running once an hour -- she was almost an hour late to the office. Fortunately for her, Mister Skywalker had not reprimanded her or found anything wrong with her coming in late. He had joked about it (Oh, so you are capable of human error!) but she didn't consider it a joke. How could she consider such lapse of judgement funny or cute? She acted unprofessionally and that alone bothered her to the core. Rey was always regarded as an exemplary person -- even in school.

“ It’s good to see you finally have a social life!” Skywalker had teased behind a tumbler of coffee that had ' World's Greatest Bachelor ' written across in big, blue letters. “ I was beginning to believe my influence on you was becoming a bit _too_ strong in that department.”

The embarrassment was too much.

Rey needed a change to her morning routine. She needed to remove herself from Ben and regain control over her mornings again. She needed to return to the quiet monotony of half empty trains and researching proposals without a beautiful six foot three inch distraction.

When the train pulls up into Coruscant Station, it’s doors opened to allow passengers to board, Rey found her seat and sat down. The chair felt different, it felt stiffer. The upholstery on the seats were different as well, blue instead of the red that adorned _Morning Star_ no. 12.

Rey looked down, near her feet for the charge station and found none.

This train was obviously an older train.

When it took off towards Niima, Rey found it slightly hard to adjust to the unfamiliar surroundings of the train. It was similar to the one she used to ride yet everything was so different. Old. 

It was as quiet and as empty as _Morning Star_ no. 12 used to be before the new research lab opened it’s doors. Rey welcomed it -- a breath a relief and a glimmer of hope at future mornings without the chaos that was The First Order Corporation. 

It seemed as if the only thing the Corporation did was take from others without a single ounce of sympathy in how they would affect them. Rey furrowed her eyebrows at the thought of it. Every time she thought of the Corporation, it  would always bring back an anger that usually stayed contained within her. It was in a state of a constant low boil, waiting to rupture like a volcano.

Settled in her seat, she flexed her fingers over the bluetooth keyboard of her tablet and began to work. Rey drowned herself into the proposal, abating the bubbling anger within her soul once more. 

###

It was 6:01 in the morning, as the _Morning Star_ no. 12 pulled out of Coruscant Station, when Ben realized that Rey was not on board. He looked at the empty seat next to him, a gap between him and the large window displaying the early Coruscant dawn. She was going to run; it was to be expected. The thought was something he was reluctant to admit as he continued to gaze at the empty seat. Rey never gave the impression that she was interested in him and it was a bit selfish to assume that she was, even more so to kiss her without asking.

To be frank, it was odd of him to do something so brash like that. Ben was never a person that acted out of passion. It wasn't necessarily his nature to impulsively do things that involved personal attachments. He avoided them, preferring to approach every social situation with a calculated precision. It was his fail safe -- never was their an error and it had proven to be successful. If his position in the First Order was any indication, the detached approach was the most successful one. There was no room for emotional attachments.  

But despite his success, his opponents (one redhead in particular), believed his fast climb up the corporate ladder was due more to his family legacy than through merit. He did not think much of them. If one spent their time always worrying about the other person, they would never get anywhere in life. 

Ben pulled his smartphone from the back pocket of his slacks. He glanced at the phone in his hand, going through his contact list, and realized he didn’t even have her number. Maybe if he had asked the young woman for her number he could have texted asking where she had gone. Was she sick? Was she avoiding him? Maybe she just missed the train?

Would she have responded?

The negative thoughts that were slowly twisting in the back of his mind told him no. Why did he care? It was not as if any of this mattered. He only knew her for a few hours -- it was not as if he was dating her or if they had anything more than two conversations. The itching urge to contact her and ask her why was beginning to annoy him. It made him think of the advice his mother used to tell him about dating women -- something along the lines of girls don’t pushy guys.

Though, of course, his father was the exception.

A sigh. He ran a hand down his face.

Rey was purposely avoiding him. She was probably sick of him.

He groaned at the thought. And to say he bothered wearing a tie today.

Ben opened his mail app and flicked through the emails received within the last twenty-four hours. It's a modest distraction from his current reality. The one that involved an idiotic impulse that scared a well rounded woman from ever riding the train again. He sighed again; there he was thinking about the girl again.

His inbox was filled with reports, questions from various department leads, and a flurry of emails from Armitage Hux, the regional director of the Corporation. Most of them were nonsense -- unnecessary requests to make him look incompetent in the eyes of the CEO, Jonathan Snoke. 

_Did you follow up on the inventory request from the Financing Department?_

_Did you sign off on the labels delivery to Mailing?_

His response would have been a simple one: No. 

Rather than waste time typing two letters, Ben would ignore the useless messages. If Hux needed his attention, he could just ask him directly in person. Among the useless messages was one with the subject: Project Starkiller, Update -- RESPOND IMMEDIATELY.

Project Starkiller, the entire reason why the Niima Research Lab was in existence. It's entire purpose was to begin the development of a new rocket for the New Republic government. In short, a weapon for destruction and Ben was in charge of the project. It was bestowed upon him personally by Snoke himself. A test of sorts to see if he was worthy of moving up to the Board of Executives as the new Chief of Technology. If he could successfully oversee and manage the completion of the project within the year, the position would be his. That meant that Ben would be one step closer to becoming the next CEO.

And with the aging Jonathan Snoke nearly on his deathbed, that transition of power would be coming sooner than than later.

The only problem in his way was Armitage Hux. He was cool and calculated and had been at the company well before Ben’s arrival. Armitage had started from the bottom as nothing more than an unpaid intern for the sales division at the age of eighteen. Ambitious and driven, his thirst for the top has continued to drive him to achieve his ultimate goal of leading the Corporation. It’s nothing more than a nuisance for Ben -- a metaphorical thorn in his side.

Hux was not his direct superior. They were equals of sorts with different responsibilities. They had to work together in some capacity but they were still rivals after the same position. Whereas Ben was a talented engineer, Hux was a programming prodigy, completely self-taught and without a lambskin. The emails were only strategic moves used in a constant battle between the two men. Hux wanted Ben to fail. He needed the man to fail and the passive aggressive war of words was a way to achieve that goal.

It’s the only reason why he let Ben take over the Niima Research Lab without contest.

Reading the emails made the lack of Rey in his morning all the more unbearable. She was the distraction he needed this early in the morning.

“ Is that seat taken or…”

Ben glanced up at the young man who stood in the aisle next to his seat. He wasn’t dressed in the usual business attire that was nearly a uniform for every other passenger on the train. He was dressed rather casually dressed: jeans, a black t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket over it. Aviator glasses sat on top of his wavy brown hair. In one hand was a small leather traveling bag. The other had a set of keys on a simple key chain.

“ Yeah, uh. No, it’s not.” Ben said. He got up from his seat and moved over one seat. Rey’s seat. The man took the seat that Ben once occupied and placed his bag down on the floor betewen his booted feet -- a well worn pair of Doc Martens. 

He turned around and extended his hand, “ Poe.” Ben took his hand. “ Poe Dameron.”

He gave Ben a firm shake.

“ Ben Solo.”

Poe raised an eyebrow. Then, after a beat, a look of recognition on his face, “ Ben Solo…? As in the son of _Han_ _Solo_?”

Ben nodded. It was not something people would figure out upon meeting him for the first time. He was tall, with a rather large statue, and had a dark presence overall in contrast to his parents. But if someone had taken a closer look at Ben, they would have seen the undeniable resemblance he had to his father. The full lips, crooked smile, and distinctive nose were all Solo traits. Ben was rather impressed that this stranger had been able to connect the dots so quickly. Either he had read some articles on the Corporation or he was a fan of his father. By the way he was dressed, Ben figured it was the latter.

Military enthusiasts and pilots were always the only ones that could figure it out. It was no secret Han Solo had a son, his Wikipedia page had it listed after all: Children, Ben Solo. If anyone were really curious, a simple click on Ben Solo’s name would bring up his own page with an unflattering picture of him at a First Order Corporation press event. The biography introduction would then be the glaring disappointment -- Ben Solo was a New Republic Aeronautical Engineer and Director of the Niima Research Facility. Not an ace pilot in the military. For the engineering nerds out there, though, the fact that the Skywalker legacy managed to continue through the grandson of Anakin Skywalker was not a disappointment. At least Ben Solo followed some family legacy and didn't do anything dumb like become an actor or a model. 

Not to say the offer never presented itself to Ben when he was just a spoiled rich kid in college.

“ Wow, I never thought I’d be sitting next to the son of the great war hero.” Poe smiled. “ I’m sorry if I sound a bit fanboy. But I really idolize your father… If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have joined the service myself.” He paused for a moment as he reflected on what he had just said. “ That sounded creepy. Trust me. I’m not a stalker or anything. I’m just a pilot with a childhood hero.”

Ben chuckled. He was right after all. 

“ No, it’s fine. Every pilot I’ve met has always mentioned how much they idolize him.” He crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled, “ Soon after with the why didn’t I bother to become a pilot.”

Poe laughed. It’s a hearty one. Full of life and more energy than one would think to have at six in the morning. Poe leaned into his seat, resting his hands on his knees and tapped his fingers to a beat that only he could hear in his mind. His energy was polar opposite of Rey’s own ebnergy. He was more animated, like a rush of wind blowing through a window into an unsuspecting quiet room.

Rey was more like calm waters on a warm summer day.

Even if he did not like people who were constantly hyped up, or those that idolized his father to unhealthy degrees, the pilot proved to be a decent distraction from the barrage of Hux's emails sent within the last two hours. Did the redhead ever sleep? Probably not. He was going to put himself in an early grave, Ben was sure of it. 

“ Hate to pry on your private life, being a complete stranger and all, but why exactly are you riding in coach?”

_Because I have a crush on this woman and want to know more about her?_

How pathetic. 

“ I don’t particularly enjoy living up to the whole...” He adjusted his glasses and then pushed them up the bridge of his nose as he tried to come up with a good excuse. They’re thick rimmed this time. “ … idea that because I happen to be the heir of a considerable… fortune… that I needed to act the part…” He licked his lips. Lying was not his best skill. “ I like to stay low key. Away from the whole family ties.”

Prior to the fluke that was meeting Rey, he had always booked his mornings in the first class car. He always flew in business. He always rented the fastest car and stayed in the best suites. Ben was every bit of the spoiled heir to a family fortune, son of a war hero and a senator, and grandson to an aeronautical innovator. How he managed not to end up in the newspapers when he was younger amazed him even now. His reckless, attention seeking behavior was probably the reason why his mother and father went completely grey by the age fifty -- his father ten years earlier than his mother.

“ Gotcha. I feel you.” Poe said. If he didn’t believe him, Ben could not tell. “ I always considered retiring from the NRAF and moving on into commercial aviation. Get to meet so many people, you know? Families, couples, people traveling for business or leisure… It’s like being a fly on the wall.”

“ So you’re military?”

The New Republic Air Force or NRAF for short.

Poe smirked, “Captain. I used to fly. Peacetime has relegated officers like us to desk work now.”

He picked at some invisible dirt on his jeans.

Ben hummed to himself in understanding. He wasn’t that much different from this new stranger next to him. He went from designing rocket engines to sitting behind a desk approving supply orders and financial reports. Had he stayed with his uncle, he probably would have been designing rockets and tinkering with car engines in his spare time. Sometimes Ben wondered why did he leave Skywalker Industries behind for the Corporation, but then Jonathan Snoke would remind him of a bright future and he'd forget to care again.

“ I understand.” Ben said. “ I understand completely.”

He doesn’t bother to purchase coffee. That wouldn’t have been right. He listened to Poe talk about a plethora of things instead. Some of the topics were interesting and most of it was not. In the moments where he could have cared less about whatever the military offer was blabbering on about, Ben would glance at his phone. He knew that he would not receive any messages from a young girl with hazel eyes, but the idea that they had something a little more than coffee and conversation on a train kept him grounded. 

In their conversation, Ben ended up learning more about Poe Dameron than he learned from Rey in the last three day of their conversations. The thought unsettled him for the briefest moments -- he was head over heels for a woman that could have been a mass murderer for all he knew. 

The  _Morning Star_ no. 12 pulled into Niima Station and Ben did not bother to wait till everyone is off the train. He knew that Rey would not be on that platform and he did not want to spend anymore time at that train station. But before Ben can make his way out the platform and into the main terminal, he felt Poe's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. What did he want from him? No, he was not going to get his father to sign an autograph for him. And he definitely was not going to arrange a meeting for the two to meet. Poe put his hand in the pocket of his jeans, the other holding his traveling bag over his shoulder. He definitely stood out among crowd of commuters.

“ I usually come here by plane so it's my first time getting here by train. Do you know the train I need to take to Ach-to?”

Ben raised an eyebrow. Why there? Who goes to Ach-to other than farmers and factory workers?

“ Ach-to?”

There was absolutely nothing there.

“ I need to get to Skywalker Industries. It’s in Ach-to.”

Ah. Except for that.

Ben looked around the station for a sign indicating where the transfer line was. Once he spotted it, he pointed over Poe’s head. The pilot looked in the direction that Ben was pointing at.

“ The local line. It takes you into the mountains…. It’s the last stop. Transfer is over there.”

“ Thanks, Ben.” 

Poe turned around, intending to walk to the local line transfer, but then he paused for a moment. Ben did not know if the guy had another question or not. With his luck, Poe was going to ask him for his father's autograph and the word 'No' was ready on his tongue.

Instead, Poe turned around and asked him something entirely different, “ Wait. Aren’t you related to the Skywalker family? Your father… he’s married to Leia Organa--”

“ Who’s brother is Luke Skywalker, owner of Skywalker Industries. Yes.”

“ Shit. All this time I was talking to the contractor?”

Ben raised his eyebrows. He did not expect that. He expected the usual questions but not that. It was such an important factor in Ben Solo's life that he did not understand how Poe could have missed that. Or at least connect the dots. Then there was the other part -- Skywalker Industries actually had a government contract. When did that happen? Did the Corporation loose the contract for Project Starkiller? No -- it had to have been something else. If he lost the government contract, he would have known about it. Snoke would not have let him off the hook for that.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to focus on something other than Skywalker.

“ I don’t work for them. I’m the division head for the Niima Research Lab.” Ben added for clarification, “ The Corporation.”

Poe nodded as if he understood everything and without pressing the issue further, he gave him a half hearted salute.

“ I thank you, Mister Solo. It was fun.”

An announcement is made over the station’s loudspeakers. The train to Ach-to is about to leave in two minutes. Poe did not bother to dally any longer and took off towards the transfer platform.

Ben took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The local line. Why did that sound familiar to him? He remembered that someone told him about the local line recently.... 

Oh.

That was right.

Rey took that train to work everyday.

A little engineering firm a little ways north of Niima. That was what she had said when he first met her. Why didn’t he connect the dots then? The only firm north of Niima was his family’s own Skywalker Industries.

There was nothing else out there which meant that...

Rey worked for his uncle in Ach-to. She worked for Skywalker Industries. The signs were clear as day and he never realized any of them.

“ Shit…”

The _Morning Star_ no. 12 departed the station towards the train depot, leaving a dumbfounded Ben Solo to stand alone on platform seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there Mister Dameron. Yes, there is actually some plot to this because I actually spent time planning it out :D 
> 
> Again, I love everyone's comments and kudos for this story! Don't worry, these two idiot lovebirds will definitely be hooking back up.
> 
> \------
> 
> Edit: 3/25/18 -- Final edit


	5. interlude: the mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey asks a mechanic about a certain someone...

A wrench slips from the hands of a mechanic, lost within the inside of a jet engine. It tumbles down with loud consecutive sounds of metal clashing with metal, echoing throughout the hanger, until it settles into the concrete floor with one final bang. The mechanic looks at the fallen wrench and with one reluctant sigh, makes his way down the latter and outside of the engine’s stripped insides.

Finn Calrissian wipes the sweat from his brow and bends down to pick up the wrench with a gloved hand. He taps it twice on his palm and looks up at the engine he was working on. It was a pet project, a relic thirty year old relic from the past. He follows the wing that it was connected to up until the unpainted fuselage.

The Millennium Falcon.

Rey had called it garbage the moment she saw it. The Millennium Falcon, the pride and joy of his adoptive father. The jet plane that had done its service and then some for the Great War reduced simply to garbage. It had shocked the young man that someone with as much experience as she would consider a war relic _garbage._

“ Are you still trying to fix that thing?” Rey calls out to him as she enters the hangar where various other engines were spread apart in various points of disassemble. This was the junkyard, as Mister Skywalker put it. Parts would be salvaged for projects or tossed here if they were of no more use.

Finn looks at Rey and nods. He wants to be offended but that amount of effort left him years ago.

“ It's gonna fly someday. Trust me on it.” He’s confident. It's the only time that he ever is confident about something.

“ When you get that engine going, be sure to call me.”

“ I'm sure with a little help I could get this baby purring again.” Finn pets the wing like it's a kitten and Rey chuckles.

“ I don't like salvaging junk.” She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “ I already had enough that in my life.”

“ Suit yourself. When this thing starts flying I'm not going to let you even be near the thing.”

“Trust me, I have no interests in that hunk of rubbish.” Rey walks over to one of the chairs scattered around the Falcon with her hands behind her back. She sits down rather dainty; a little out of character for Finn. The mechanic can only cross his arms and watch her incredulously.

In the three years of knowing her, this was certainly something new.

“ What are you thinking about now?”

Rey crosses her legs and rests her arm on her knee. She rests her chin on the palm of her hand. With the flowing skirt and white blouse, Rey looks like she popped out of a movie from the 1960s. The beat up Converse All Stars do nothing to wreck the image; she was definitely a star no matter what she wore. Finn pinches the bridge of his nose -- he didn’t need to dwell on the impossible.

Instead, he tosses the wrench into the tool box on the floor that was next to his ladder. He shrugs out of his grease stained jumpsuit, revealing a black t-shirt that’s soaked with sweat. He ties the sleeves of his jumpsuit that were tied around his waist with one hand.

“ I need your advice.” She says plainly. He leans against the fuselage of the plane with a sigh.

“ What type of advice.”

“ People advice.”

“ People… advice. People advice….” A moment passes. “ Got a boyfriend?”

Rey nearly sputters in defense and both of his eyebrows go up. So she has a boyfriend. “ Is he a _cute_ boyfriend?”

Finn can’t say he’s not jealous.

“ N-no! No!” She sits up and puts her hands on her hips. “ I do not have a boyfriend thank you very much.”

Finn can also say that Rey is a really bad liar. She wears her emotions on her face that even without her saying anything she’s literally screaming it with her flushed, beet red cheeks and defensiveness.

“ Okay. So you don’t have a _boyfriend_ , but this person is a boy, correct?”

She looks away. “ Yes.”

But Finn is a really good friend and whatever makes her happy will, in the end, make him happy as well.

“ Is he someone I know?”

“ No. He’s someone that rides the same train to work as I do.” She leans back in the chair and runs a hand through her hair. “ He’s really smart. He makes for good conversation. He’s nice, too, you know? He always buys me coffee even though I don’t ask him.” A small smile replaces her earlier embarrassment. “ He has the best smelling cologne… and he’s really tall…”

Finn mentally scoffs. He could be tall too if he wore a pair of Doc Martens. That would give him a good two inches. This guy must be a giant if she’s acting like a teenager.

“ You like him.” Finn says matter-of-fact. Rey’s head snaps in the direction of Finn.

“ No!” She cocks her head to the right. “ Yes?” She bites her lower lip. “ No…. I don’t… know.”

“ No, you like him.”

“ I can’t like someone I _barely_ know.”

“ Oh, trust me, Rey. You can.” He laughs this time and Rey scowls. This was not a laughing matter. “  You finally got a crush and you don’t know what to do---”

“ He kissed me.” She says, cutting Finn off in mid-speech.

“ -- And he obviously likes you.” Finn quickly adds. “ He wants you. You obviously want him, so what’s the problem?”

Rey stands up and starts pacing. Didn’t he realize that this was a really complicated situation? Couldn’t he understand that you just don’t kiss strangers? This was not _normal_ behavior. This was … This was just _wrong_. There was no way that Rey could possibly be in love with a random guy that happens to be in charge of the new plant that is practically putting her own workplace into the ground. Not to mention what that company has done in the past.

How could someone like _him_ work such a horrible company?

“ I… I can’t focus on that. I need to figure out a way to tell him no. Like, just put an end to all of this before it gets out of control.”

Finn pushes himself off of the plane and sticks his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit. He walks over to her, but maintains a distance.

“ Why are you afraid of getting involved with him?”

“ He works for First Order.” She says disappointedly. Finn mouths an ‘oh’.

Well that changes the situation. Rey and the First Order do not have good history.

“ A lot of people in the area works for them. Especially since that new lab opened up.”

“ Yeah, but he’s the _director_ of that lab.”

_Director?_

Finn scratches the back of his head. He had heard about the director of that lab. In fact, he had known him personally. They practically grew up together with their fathers being best friends. There were many days that they spent simply flying around in the Falcon, both he and the boy talking about all sorts of things that eight and eleven year old boys would while their fathers reminisced over the good ol’ days.

“ Is his name Ben?” Finn asks. Rey nods.

“ How did you... “

“ You mean to tell me you don’t know who he is and you work _here_?” Finn is shocked but he sounds more annoyed than anything. How did that go over this woman’s head he has no idea. Maybe it was true -- maybe she really didn’t pay attention to things beyond her own love for engineering.

Finn thought she was joking but, no, the woman was serious. She really didn’t care about anything other than her job and interests. Maybe he didn’t want to believe she had such tunnel vision on things.

“ Wait, what are you talking about? Of course I wouldn’t know. I could care less for that company. The less I know the better.” She crosses her arms but Finn sighs.

“ Rey, his name name is Ben Solo. He’s Luke’s nephew.”

Rey blinks.

Wait.

“ What?”

“ I said his name is Ben Solo and he’s Luke’s nephew.” Finn runs a hand through his hair and lets it fall to his side. Talking about Ben was always an ordeal for him -- they were good friends as children but once they grew up things just… fell apart.

The irony that the man of his interest's dreams was Ben Solo of all people couldn't have been a mere coincidence. Finn is a bit disappointed but he doesn't want to let Rey know about it... So he instead continues to talk about him with an air of indifference. Unlike Rey, he was a little better at hiding his true emotions. 

Or at least that is what he liked to tell himself.

“ We grew up together. His father knew my father.” He raises his hand a few inches over his head. “Tall? A little peculiar? Likes to wear a lot of dark colors?” Rey is nodding slowly as she slowly digests the information. “ Yeah, that’s him. You met his father a few weeks ago, you know. They look nearly identical…. ”

“ I don’t remember.” Rey shakes her head. “ That’s beside the point. Such minor details I could care less to focus on.”

“ I guess so.” Finn walks back to the Falcon. “ He’s not a bad guy. He has his issues but so does everyone else.” He picks up the wrench from the tool box.

“ What should I do?”

“ He’s a passionate guy. Once he has his mind set on something it's hard for him to let go.” Finn starts up the ladder. He stops at the third step and looks at Rey. “ If you think there’s something there, I wouldn’t stop you from pursuing it. If you don’t like him, I honestly suggest letting him know now before things get out of control.”

Rey chews on her lower lip again to the point she tastes the metallic taste of blood. She really needed to stop doing this whenever she was nervous. Finn gives her one last look before continuing up the ladder and back into the engine of the Falcon.

“ Do you know why he’s there and not here?” She asks. Finn doesn’t say anything. “ If he’s Luke’s nephew, why isn’t he here?”

Finn says something but Rey can’t hear him.

“ What was that?” She calls out. Finn steps down enough so Rey could hear him better.

“ That’s something you have to ask him. Needless to say, it’s pretty sensitive and I rather not talk about it with the bossman around.” He taps the wrench on his shoulder. “ Besides, I think you should ask him. It might make for an _interesting_ conversation.”

Finn takes a step up the ladder. He doesn’t ascend further, finally remembering something to tell Rey.

“ Oh, by the way. I suggest googling him. He may come off as a simple guy but _trust me_ he’s far from _simple_.”

“ Thanks, Finn.” Rey says. She starts walking out of the hangar. Rey stops just before the exit and turns around. “ Oh, by the way, Mister Dameron was asking for you the other day.”

Finn drops his wrench. Maker, not _again_.

“ Did... he.”

“ He wanted me to ask you if you were free for drinks... He seems like a really nice guy, you know.”

Finn facepalms, thankful for the fact that Rey can’t really see him. He knew that the pilot had something for him but Finn couldn’t reciprocate those feelings. Yet, he was pretty sure at this point that Rey thought he was gay. Which she was partially correct -- he was bisexual -- but regardless of sexuality, he simply didn’t look at the NRAF officer in the same way that he looked at Rey. It didn’t help that she was trying to set him up on a date with the NRAF officer whenever he came over to check on the progress of the new engines for the military’s new jet fighter.

“ Trust me,” Finn says. “ I know.”

She laughs and runs out the hangar, back to the main office.

Love was definitely a very cruel game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeyyyy, this story gets an update! I have not abandoned it. I've just been *really* busy.
> 
> No train this time, but that's why it's an interlude. Next chapter is back to the Morning Express!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this story <3 <3 I adore the kudos and comments!


	6. v. a kick to the head

“ Hey, buddy! I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Poe Dameron slapped an unsuspecting Ben Solo on the back. Startled, the taller man quickly rounded on the perpetrator but once he saw who it was, he exasperatedly sighed. Poe laughed at his expense. If the universe was playing a cruel joke on him, Ben was beginning to come to the terms that the universe enjoyed having him run into people he had met on trains more than once. He was starting to wonder if everyone had this sort or luck or there was something out there, beyond his control, making these serendipitous acts happen.

His jaw moved slightly, an attempt to regain composure, “ You….”

“ I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d be the jumpy type.”

Ben adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and shook his head. “ I’m not the jumpy type.”

He sounded defensive, almost a denial of sorts. He opened his mouth, wanting to add to his statement and try to make up for the awkward declaration. Say something along the lines of, ‘ I don’t like people touching me.’

But, Ben closed his mouth and forwent making the situation any more awkward (for him at least). It's obvious that this man wouldn't have cared about things such as boundaries and maintaining them, judging by the mischievous way he had looked at Ben at that moment. Poe chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. Yes, he should just drop the topic.

Poe’s outfit was no different than the first time Ben had met him two days earlier. The leather jacket, black t-shirt, jeans, and the Doc Martens gave the man an aloof, rugged outward appearance that reminded Ben of his father. As if he caught his mind wandering, the taller man tried not to focus on the pilot’s fashion choices. He decided to focus on the ticket machine instead, attempting to ignore him.

It was almost seven at night and the train station is was packed with commuters rushing in and out of the platforms on the lower level. The pinging of train passes being tapped and accepted through the ticket gates rang through the building like a supermarket during a sale. Power tools and hammering fought to compete with the automated gates making it hard for anyone to hear someone speak let alone themselves think. Half the station was still under construction, the remodeling not complete in time for the opening of the laboratory.

If you were to ask anyone to describe the train station, the first thing that would spill from their lips is that it was a mess. A chaotic mess.

A few selections and the tickets were dispersed from the machine. Ben took them into his hand, looking over the seat selection. Aisle seat, front of the car. Good. He pocketed the tickets in his back pocket.

“ First class this time?” Poe was looking at the large sign above the ticket machine that has FIRST CLASS RESERVATIONS written on it.

Ben turned around and nodded. “ Company pays for the travel so…”

He stepped away from the machine to let Poe purchase his set of tickets. Poe stepped up to the ticket machine and tapped on the screen to find the next available train. He pursed his lips, selecting the train that is the next to leave Niima.

“ Ah, no need to explain to me.” Poe pressed a few buttons on the screen, swiping through the seat vacancies on the train with his index finger. “ You told me you were the humble type but I knew you were lying.” Poe made his selection -- it’s next to the only seat sold in the first class section, Ben’s seat. He smirked to himself. He was not going to let this guy get away so easily.

Poe tapped on the screen, confirming his choice. “ It’s not like people don’t know about your past. A simple search on the internet and a lot of information pops up with your face on it.”

Ben slightly frowned but he doesn’t respond to the man’s comments. It’s hard to deny the truth. If anyone bothered to look up his name the first few results after his Wikipedia article would be online gossip rags from his early university days when he lived quite recklessly (obviously out of frustration for personal reasons related to his home life). Ben was not getting into bar fights or causing a ruckus around the seedy parts of Coruscant these days, but the taste of the good things in life remained deeply rooted within him.

There was a saying his father would say, something about you can take a kid out of the city but you can’t take the city out of the kid. Everyone is victim to their own upbringing. Unfortunately, for him, humble was not Ben Solo’s forefront. High rises and nice cars -- _that_ was Ben Solo. Coach on commuter trains was the polar opposite of what he represented.

It was her fault. All of it. He only did it for her. For the briefest of moments he momentarily forgot who he was. Now, he had the opportunity to finally put everything back and return to his life prior to … her.

“ Anyway,” Poe took the dispensed ticket from the machine and turned around to face Ben. “ I thought it was interesting you were riding in coach but then a trip to a certain Skywalker Industries enlightened me on the situation.”

A commuter rushed to the ticket machine, nearly bumping into Poe as he stepped aside to avoid them. Ben did not say anything -- he looked at Poe with a face of indifference. His jaw ticks, but that was as much reaction as Ben was willing to give. It was not Poe’s business and he didn't care to divulge into it. If he met who Ben thought he met, the less he knew the better. It's not like they had anything anyway.

At least that’s what he wanted to think.

“ A _certain_ female sort of enlightened me on the situation. I think you may know her…” Poe observed Ben for a reaction but he did not get any. He decided to press further. “ I get it. You wanted to impress and I could see why.” He paused, just for the briefest of moments as if to add a bit of a punch to what he was to say next, “ I can also see how things fell apart too.”

Poe said the words lightly, hooded eyes observing the tall man with a glint of amusement but Ben’s jaw only tightened. It was rather annoying that this random stranger had managed to pull more out of Rey than he had in three days.  If he did not know better, Ben suspected that there was more going on than he had the privilege of knowing. It furthered his frustrations at the matter at hand. Rather than act hastily, Ben decided that he should just remove himself from the conversation before anything escalated further.

It had been a while since he allowed his anger (or jealousy) to cloud his better judgement.

“ I really have to go. It was nice talking to you…” His voice trailed, searching for a name.

“ Dameron. Poe Dameron.”

“ Dameron.”

Ben made a quick exit, entering the swarm of bodies coming and going from the train platforms to the station. Poe followed after him without little effort; circumventing the mass amount of commuters with nothing more than a chuckle and a hop in his step. It was not long before he caught up with Ben’s longer strides, the two now walking side by side.

Ben attempted to ignore him by quickening his pace but Poe only continued to mirror him. It was when they reach the platform that Ben stopped and turned around with an obvious frustration written all over his features. Poe held up his tickets as if he was flashing his driver’s license to a cop.

“ I'm riding first class too. Whadda ya know.”

“ What is it that you want?”

“ Well, with that tone I'd think you're angry at me.” Poe crossed his arms over his chest, an eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his lips, “ Especially once I started talking about _her_.”

Ben was glaring at Poe and it did nothing to rattle him in the slightest. It only encouraged him.

“ You're jealous.” He said it like an amusing revelation and Ben looked away, somewhat ashamed, but he wouldn’t give the shorter pilot the pleasure in _seeing_ it. Poe laughed this time. It was hearty and full of life. “ I’m not interested in her or any female for that matter so don't worry.”

 _Oh_.

Well, that sort of made things better. It still didn't excuse the prying into his personal life.

“ What are you even…” Ben sputtered, unable to meet Poe’s eyes with his own like a child that was being put on the spot. Was he easily this readable? Maybe he should invest in those facial masks some of the commuters wear when they're sick. At least then no one could see him for who he really was.

Poe slapped Ben’s arm. The taller man stepped back to avoid further physical contact.

“ I totally understand where you're coming from. I'm in the same boat.”

“ What do you mean?”

“ I didn't go to Ach-to on business.” He ran a hand through his hair with an audible sigh. “ It's a struggle, my friend, when you want someone and they simply have no interest in you whatsoever.”

Ben quickly picked up that Poe is a person that is very expressive with his emotions. It was a bit overwhelming for him. He was not used to people carrying their emotions on their shoulders for the world to see. If they did, he would quickly avoid them, preferring to keep to himself to avoid reverting back to his old ways. Honestly, Ben preferred if he didn’t have to continue the topic _or_ conversation with Poe. He did not know if he could stop himself from punching the guy.

“ I fail to understand what this has to do with me.” Ben rolled some feeling back into the shoulder baring the weight of his book bag, as well as an attempt to relieve some tension,  “ And I actually don't care.”

Poe shook his head. This guy really was as stubborn as his uncle had made him out to be. They talked a lot during his visit to Skywalker Industries and sometimes when he would visit on business, after a few drinks in the evening after all the formalities, Luke Skywalker would talk about his nephew in vague. There was almost a sad tone to his voice, as if filled with a regret that even Poe couldn't comprehend.

He simply did not know that the nephew Luke would speak of was actually Ben Solo. Not until he found out about the conundrum that the young engineer working under Luke was in. Something of being unknowingly romantically involved with the brooding heir to the Skywalker legacy.

Well, romantically involved was not an accurate description. A kiss is hardly a display of romance.

“ I don't know Rey as much as I would like to. That’s her name, right? Rey, right?” Ben stiffened at the sound of her name. “ But she did talk to me about you…. Really, the poor girl is _torn_ about this whole thing you two got going on. Regardless of whatever reservations you have about your particular history with Skywalker Industries, and honestly I have no idea, but, ” It was a white lie. Poe knew -- too much to be frank -- but he did not need to let the tall brooding man know that. “ If you don't talk this thing out you're never gonna get the girl.”

Ben sucked in a breath between his teeth. He looked away, down the track as if the gesture would have a train come around the corner, on the approach to the platform to whisk him away from this unwanted conversation. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, turning his attention back to Poe with a look of exasperation.

“ How do you know it's her and not someone else?” It was a lame attempt at throwing Poe off track but unfortunately for Ben, the pilot was too sharp. Poe simply shook his head as if Ben was a lost cause.

Which, in fact, he was more often than Ben cared to admit.

Good at his work. Good at keeping up an image. Terrible with people.

“ There's only one girl that takes the train into work everyday at that office. There is only _one_ girl that works at that office.” Poe smiled. “ And the fact that you’re standing there like you have a stick shoved up your ass. It’s _her_ , pal.” He gave him a light punch, his fist lightly coming in contact with Ben’s right bicep. Ben did not react, he stood there looking at him as if he just lost a battle. The curtain has fallen and, like the Wizard of Oz, he had been exposed, “ You're not _really_ good at this lying thing.”

His brown eyes were screaming how much he had been hurting not being able to see her, but he looked away, scoffing at Poe as if he has been speaking pure nonsense, “ Why do you care so much? I've never met someone so invested in my life before…”

“ Opportunity knocks and all of that.” Poe said with a wave of his hand. “ Honestly, I spent half my time acting as relationship counselor than trying to actually handle my own relationship problems and _you_ have part to blame for that.”

Ben rolled his eyes but Poe continued. “ The irony that the guy she's into happened to be the same person I sat next to on the train is really something. Maybe there's something beyond us guiding our actions. Some force or _something_ . Maybe that _something_ is telling _me_ to tell _you_ to go after her.”

Ben did not know if he can take Poe seriously or not. The expression on his face was clearly indicative of this. It was less than a week and one silly misstep in judgement. It was not like the galaxy’s fate laid in the balance of these two hooking up or not. A few more days and Ben would forget about the young, petite woman with the hazel eyes and glowing smile. He’d continue his commute to Niima, work at the First Order, and move on -- perhaps to another girl that didn’t have hazel eyes, a button nose, and a bright smile. With a sigh, Ben absentmindedly pulled at the hair at his nape for a couple of seconds.

“ I appreciate it and all but I really don't have the time to focus on--”

“ She's staying overnight.” Poe quickly interjected, “ She told me this before I left… Something about needing to spend more time on a project.”

“ Why would I care--.”

The happy, free spirited facade Poe has quickly deteriorated. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath that Ben could not quite grasp. His uncle was right; you couldn't be subtle with the man at all.

He sighed -- huffed -- almost in frustration. Ben frowned and Poe put one hand on his hip, the other through his hair.

“ Just go. Instead of going home, go to _her_. Sometimes when you’re not aggressive _that_ _thing_ you want won’t be there anymore. Why? Because someone else was able to get to there first.”

It sounded as if he was talking from experience. Ben started to look at this man a little differently.  

Going to _her_ meant returning to Ach-to. That was something he really did not want to do, especially after what he had done to his uncle. The fact that she worked for his uncle only complicated things. It was obvious that this Dameron character had no idea of the friction between his uncle and himself. Had he known he wouldn't be pushing him to try and rekindle whatever relationship he had with Rey.

It was not that easy. That was what Ben wanted to say to Poe. That none of this was easy for him -- even without the uncle factor, trying to make up for his stupid mistake wasn't something Ben knew how to handle without fumbling the situation. He was just _bad_ with people.

The train announced it’s arrival with a loud blare of its horn and the station attendant began their arrival announcement. It was enough to startle Ben and he turned around, watching the white and yellow high speed train slowly enter onto the platform. Poe watched him, a tick in his jaw, and the creeping realization that nothing he had just said at that moment managed to penetrate Ben’s walls.

The engine passed them, a rush of wind in its wake.

“ Ben…” He turned around to the sound of his name. Poe pointed a thumb over his shoulder, “ Go.”

The first class cart came to a stop in front of the two. The door slid open with a ding, all inviting to the passengers to board and return home after a hard day’s work. Ben looked at the opened door and then at the tickets in his hand.

“ Fuck.” He mumbled as he closed his eyes. “ _Fuck_!” This time loud enough to cause some people on the platform to look at him. He shoved his tickets at Poe, right into the man’s chest. Poe took the tickets from him as the taller, brooding Ben quickly ran back to the ticket offices.

Poe shook his head, chuckling as he pocketed the expensive first class tickets into his leather jacket. He boarded the train and found his seat. He threw his belongings into the chair that Ben would have been occupying and pressed a button, releasing the chair into a recline. He looked outside the large window, and watched as Ben quickly transferred to the local line, onto the platform with the train heading to Ach-To.

He smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who just watched star wars the reylo awakens? ٩( ᐛ )و i am so sorry, i did not abandon this story! just things got busy! but i cant believe rian johnson wrote the best reylo fanfiction ever. 
> 
> comments and kudos will keep a girl writing. thanks for reading :)
> 
> Final Chapter Edit - 4/7/18


	7. vi. let's start anew

It had not changed in nearly a decade. The sign sitting on the iron banister in front of him still looked as weathered beaten as he had remembered it years ago when he was nothing more than a undergraduate student visiting his uncle on the weekends to apprentice under him. The sign, which used to be a bright white, was now stained grey from the dirt and grime of the trains passing through. The nails that held it secure were brown and rusted, some of it bleeding onto the board itself. The letters, in its old serif, stood against the test of time: NIIMA. Next to it, in smaller size, was an arrow pointing in the direction of the next stop.

It even smelt the same. Iron and grease. The only thing that was different was the lack of sunlight peeking through the ceiling above. No longer was there the stained glass ceiling, a relic of the days past where Niima was an industrial town at the height of the Industrial Revolution. Instead, it was removed, replaced with thick slabs of concrete and tracks above. Old Niima Station was buried below the new, bigger station bright upon by the might of the First Order. It almost was symbolic.

Skywalker Industries was being snuffed out. This train station was the first to fall in the shadows of the conglomerate.

The next train would arrive within the next five minutes. He had been standing on that platform for the last fifteen. The guilt infused adrenaline rushed throughout his body, forcing him to give a stranger his train tickets and buy a one-way to Ach-To. The longer he looked at his wristwatch the more nervous he was becoming.

Why would he do this? Why did it matter? She was just some random girl he met on a train so she should mean nothing to him.

Right?

He sighed, running his fingers through his black shaggy hair with an audible sigh. Ben couldn’t let her go. She was something to him — a spark that had rejuvenated his spirits. He had not felt this way since he drafted his first for-profit design project when he worked for his uncle years ago. The client was pleased; his uncle proud.

And he was so certain of his future by his side.

The old electric two-car train pulled into the station, forcing Ben out of his thoughts. It slowly crept in, the engine was loud and the tracks creaked as it came to a complete stop. Two people stepped out of the train; an old woman and a teenager that were obviously not related. The conductor stepped out of the first car, holding his hands in front of him as he quietly waited for the next group of passengers to take back to Ach-To.

Ben looked at the train.

It had not changed either.

Like time had stopped.

His fingers curled into fists at his side. He looked at the opened door. He saw the faded old orange worn fabric of the benches and dull steel of the interior. The advertisements that hung from the ceiling and along the upper walls advertising the train company’s history throughout the decades.

He could see himself sitting on the bench, a messenger bag on his lap and a book in his hand. Young. Bright eyed. Optimistic.

The conductor looked at his wrist watch with an acute display of professionalism that Ben never saw on the major rail lines above. It was as if the man prided himself on his job — his grey hair and crinkled eyes are a testament to the years of servitude to the railway company. The old man looked at Ben, as if he was non verbally asking him a question: Are you getting on?

Ben looked at the ticket in his hand. It’s orange face with a patterned watermark of Jakku Railways logo, JR contained within a circle. Even that had not changed. There was no automated gate to slip it into. Only a punch hole in the top left hand corner near the origin, Niima.

The conductor got inside the train and the announcement filled the platform, echoing against old aged iron and steel. Track one for Ach-To now leaving.

Ben did get on.

The doors close and the train pulled out of Niima Station.

 

###

 

Niima wasn’t known for the best in lodging. The hotel room was small and the view from the window was of another building stacked so close it almost made Ben feel closed in. If the building went aflame, how in the hell was he going to get out?

That was the interesting aesthetic of planning behind Niima. Factories dominated the city and whatever land was available was used with precision. Buildings stacked on top of each other; building up instead of outward. There wasn’t much residential as it’s hard to convince a family to raise their children against the backdrop of smokestacks and chemical waste. The immediate area was centered around the train station with buildings among buildings rising high up in the sky with neon lights and salary man tears masquerading as money.

Ben did not feel comfortable on the room. It was cheap and the only availability across the street from the train station. A business hotel designed for travelers with cheap amenities and the bare minimums. Workers too drunk to ride home, after spending their money in the bars behind the tracks, stayed in the hotel.

Ben did not want to be seen in that building.

He sighed as he began to take off his clothes. He did not know why he couldn’t do it at first. All he had to do was get on the train and see her at Ach-To. Try to salvage a relationship, anything, before it slipped away for good. Yet, the memories were too strong. How could he go back to Ach-To? Back to Skywalker Industries?

Back to his uncle?

This wasn’t what he had anticipated when he fell for the girl on the train.

With a grumble of frustration, Ben tossed his dress shirt and tie on to a small nineteen inch tv that rested on a small dresser. The dresser was in front of a bed that was too small for his tall frame. He took a shower in a bathroom too small for his body, slipped into hotel provided pajamas that were too small for his body, and into a bed that his feet hung over the edge of the mattress.

There had to be another way. A way that didn’t require him going to Ach-To.

Ben turned off the lights. He dreamed of button noses, soft brown hair spread over the top of plump white pillows, throaty moans and lips curled into an breathy ‘oh’. There was girlish giggles and soft hands over warm skin in a sea of soft cotton sheets. Then, as she closed her eyes, as things culminate to a feverish peak, a breathless name —-

—- _Ben_.

He woke up the next morning miserable, wrapped in a scratchy pajama and rough yellow sheets. There was no bright morning sun or the soft giggles of a girl against the shell of his ear. Simply the sound of trains, car engines, and sirens. He looked down and groaned.

 

###

 

Niima Station was practically empty on the weekends. It was like night and day — the station personnel was cut, with the express service trains reduced to fifty percent of its capacity and people primarily riding the local train to transfer in and out of Niima to the bigger city of Coruscant.

Ben had forgotten what the station sounded like without the loud construction and bustle of inpatient commuters. He stood in front of the gates of the station, his messenger bag hanging from over his shoulder, gripping the thick strap with both hands. He didn’t spend the night drinking but the headache he had at the moment felt like he spent the entire night bar hopping like every other middle aged man on a Friday night.

Rey was more than likely still at Ach-To. It wasn’t even midday and he doubted that she would leave anytime soon. He could just get back on the train and go to her. Make up for the time and money lost from yesterday like the idiot that he is. It wasn’t as if Luke would be there. Ben knew the older man left the premises on the weekends to do whatever old men without families like Luke did.

But what if he was there? If Rey was there than Luke would have been compelled to stay and not let her attempt to complete a project all on her own. At least, Luke never allowed Ben to work into the night by himself.

“ Why do I care?” Ben asked himself, obvious to startling a man walking past him. He ran his fingers through his thick, black hair and sighed. “ It’s not like we’re dating or know each other like _that._ She’s a stranger.” He nodded, chewing on his lower lip.

Self reassurance. He did not need her. There was no need to get worked up over a random person.

He walked up to the gate, tapping his train pass on the reader, and stepped through once the gate opened. He walked over to the ticket dispenser and begins his purchase for a first class ticket. The next train out of Niima wasn’t the _Morning Star_ , instead it was an unnamed semi-rapid train with a stop at Jakku. The commuter expresses did not run on the weekend and, unfortunately, he had forgotten that tidbit of information.

It was going to take forever for him to get back to Coruscant. He groaned in annoyance as he continued his purchase. Just his luck to be forced to spend three hours on a train to remind him of his foolish decisions.

“ Ben?”

His hands froze just above the dispenser. It was a soft, Coruscant accented voice. A voice he was all too familiar with. He closed his eyes and swallowed; maybe he’s gone crazy. He grabbed his tickets, then, “ Ben? It’s really you?”

He turned around and saw Rey standing next to him at the adjacent ticket dispenser. She looked at him with an expression that he quite can’t figure out. It was not shock but it was not fear either. Confusion? As if she wasn’t expecting to run into him on a Saturday morning at Niima Station. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. His brain can’t function and he can’t form the words that he wants to say.

I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. What happened? Is everything okay?

Why did you leave me?

Those words did not come. They don’t come to either of them. They hung on the tips of their tongues because they don’t know who’s at fault. Are any of them really at fault here?

Rey licked her pink lips and laughed nervously. He did not say anything. He only noticed that she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans; her hair pulled up into a high, messy ponytail and a bag hung over her shoulders. A night bag, by the looks of it. He mindlessly took his tickets into his hand as his eyes never left her. He’s afraid that if he looked away she would disappear.

He opened his mouth, “ I mean —“

She did so at the same time, “ I’m sorry I just —“

They stopped talking.

“ Y-you first,” Ben said, stumbling over words like he’s fifteen and he’s asking his first crush to the school’s dance. She’s so beautiful, he realizes. Fancy business wear or in a faded band t-shirt and jeans. She’s perfect. “ Go ahead.”

Unlike him, he thought, in his frumpy clothes from yesterday and a scraggly goatee and mustache having its beginnings on his tired face. He looked all the part of the guy who missed the last train while she looked like she was about to set off on a weekend trip somewhere.

She laughed, eyes twinkling, but she was nervous, “ I just didn’t expect to… see you again. So soon, at least. I’m … I’m so… I’m really sorry about what happened this week.”

“ What do you mean?” Ben asked. “ I should be apologizing. I-I shouldn’t have _kissed_ you like that.”

He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

“ I should have never ran away.”

So he did scare her away.

“ It's fine.”

“ It was nothing against you. It was just… I … never had anything like that happen. I’m sorry. Really. It’s just that there’s a lot of pressure to get this contract done and —“

“ D-Do you want to start from the beginning?” Ben says suddenly, his voice unusually desperate. Rey looks at him, blinking at the sudden interjection. He continues, firmer, “ Let’s not focus on the past. Let’s start anew like none of it ever happened. Okay? L-lets just be friends. I w-want to to be your friend.”

Rey blinked some more. She cocked her head slightly to the left and Ben could not believe that someone that cute could exist in this world. She crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged, “ Sure. Let’s start from scratch.”

She extended her hand out to him and he took it into his. A shock wave of warmth fills his body and he’s sure that she felt it too. He looked at their intertwined hands, how perfect hers fit into his and fought the urge to just pull her into him and hold her there, tightly against his chest.

It felt like ages but it’s only seconds. They shake on it and Ben held up his ticket.

“ I am riding back to Coruscant. Are you going as well?”

“ Yes, I am.” Rey said. She turn her head around and noticed that the ticket screen had timed out. “ I was just buying my tickets on the next rapid out.”

“ Let me buy your ticket.”

Rey shakes her head, “ I’m fine, Ben.”

“ No. I want to ride back with you,” He paused, then quickly added, “ If you don’t mind, that is.”

“ No.” She smiled. It’s small but it made his heart flutter in his chest. “ I don’t.”

Ben doesn’t mind the three hour train ride back to Coruscant and if her smiles were any indication, Rey didn’t mind either.

On the ride back, they talked about everything but the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my! thanks for all the comments on the last chapter. i was so worried that no one even remembered this little tale. ahaha. <3 your comments keep me writing. thank you so much.
> 
> oh, ben. all you had to do was get on that train. he has to be so extra with everything! ben is obviously smitten but what about rey? these two have a lot to learn about one another!


	8. interlude: two of the same coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux may or may not wish for Ben to find his happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> interludes are short, sweet, and take place outside of the train station and do not involve reylo interaction.

Twenty coffees. Forty hours. One train.

Zero mention of a kiss.

The two had easily found a box to compartmentalize their situation. Every morning they’d meet at Coruscant station on platform three with gentle smiles on their faces and a flutter in their chests. They’d find their seats in the third car of the _Morning Star no. 12_ , sit in 12 A and 12 B, and spend most of the commute having idle conversations amongst morning coffee bought by Ben (despite Rey’s protests of paying for herself). When they arrive at Niima Station, they wish each other a good day but leave with a heavy tongue of words left unsaid hidden behind smiles and sad eyes.

It doesn’t take a rocket scientist, or an engineer for that matter, to realize there’s something that neither want to address. Feelings that either are too afraid to openly admit. It’s foolish, really, and Armitage Hux isn’t afraid to let Ben Solo know. The pale redhead, with a temper as fiery as the color of his hair, sighed loudly as he looked at his coworker from the doorway of his office. His brows furrowed and eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose to elevate a nonexistent headache.

“ Mister Solo,” He speaks, accent as curt and crisp as an evil henchman from a movie, “ Director Snoke has been anticipating your report for the last two days. Sitting there at your desk moping at your monitor is not going to solve your little,” he took his fingers from his nose, fumbling to make words with them, “ _problem._ ”

Ben looked up at Hux, “ I told you we are behind on the report because of a botched data migration.”

People like Hux weren’t worth the energy to be angry. He sat at his desk with a blank expression, eyeglasses hanging on the bridge of his nose like a professor who was reading a book.

“ An amateur oversight, obviously.”

It honestly was. It was too late to dwell on it — the damage had been done and the migration had to be restarted from phase one. Ben had more important things on his mind. Hux wasn’t one of them.

If realizing this, Hux stepped into Ben’s office and slowly closed the door behind him. Ben blinked at the sudden intrusion into his working space. Armitage and Ben were not known for having the best of working relationships. It was public knowledge that the two have been fighting to be Snoke’s successor for years. The genius engineer versus the brilliant, but shrewd businessman. Who would win the old man’s favor and legacy?

So far the break room bet has been in Hux’s favor.

“ I heard from Mister Dameron about your little predicament.”

Ben raised an eyebrow, then simply took off his glasses, “ Ah.” He placed them gently on top of his glass desk. “ I forgot that you and the pilot _still_ talk to each other.”

“ It’s my job to secure contracts—“

“ If you are going to privy yourself to my personal life then at least we can make this an even playing field.” Fingers intertwined together on his desk as Ben leaned forward. He’s was not smiling but the dig was made.

They were like brothers put to compete against each other by a cruel father. They hated each other but still confided in each other’s deepest secrets. It was not as if it was intentional; it just happened. They were young, they were brought together by the very man who also wanted them to fight each other for his attention and approval. They were each other’s shadow; one couldn’t successfully exist without the other.

So knowing that Armitage Hux has a liking to a high ranking pilot for the government’s self defense force wasn’t shocking but amusing. It took a moment to figure out who he was, but a few drinks at a bar after work after a rather frustrating meeting with an aeronautics company gave way to some loose lips. Another card to hide up his sleeve.

Hux was always a talker when drunk. Ben had learned quickly to just let the man drink.

He simply didn’t expect Hux to find out about his current weakness.

A sigh, “ Ben.”

“ Armitage.”

“ One. Mister Dameron and I have a purely professional relationship. Two. You need handle… the girl.”

“ One. Bullshit. Two. My life is none of your concern.”

Hux clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. Ben leaned back in his leather work chair and crossed his arms. An impasse.

“ It’s complicated, you know.”

“ I know.”

Of course he knew. From Ben’s experience, Dameron was a talker. Hux was a listener. Put the two together and there was trouble. There was no doubt in his mind that Hux knew the entire situation — he was Ben Solo, nephew of Luke Skywalker and former employee of Skywalker Industries — it made complete sense why the socially inept man couldn’t bring himself to confess his feelings to the girl. It would have meant coming to terms with his past.

And no one wants to do that.

“ So don’t expect me to do anything about it.”

“ You can’t have both.”

“ I can have whatever I want.”

Hux face scrunched up into displeasure, “ You sound like a petulant child.”

“ When are you not annoying?”

“ When I’m not stuck cleaning up after you.” Hux picked an invisible piece of lint off of the sleeve of his black suit jacket. He was always one to worry about appearances. A suit every day, neatly pressed, with a crisp white shirt and grey tie. Ben looked like a professor on exam day, everyday. “ Look, Ben, take the girl out. Sleep with her. If it works, it works. If not, then at least you were able to get rid of your sexual frustration and can actually get back to work.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “ Why is sex always the solution with you?”

“ Isn’t that what all you heteros think about?” Hux was smirking and Ben hangs his head, hiding his own lazy smile. They had their differences but they knew each other so well that could pick what was worth the fight and what wasn’t.

“ No.” Ben sighed and wiped his eyes as he looked back up at Hux. “ No, not _all_ of us heteros.”

“ Hmm, color me shocked.” Hux looked at his wrist watch. “ Have the report ready by the end of today. I have a meeting with that damned aeronautical company in an hour.”

“ It’ll be ready.” Hux turned around and turned the door knob before he heard Ben’s tenor voice call out for his attention again. “ And Hux, thank you.”

The tall redhead stood before the door, not moving for the briefest moment. He did not say anything before he stepped out of Ben’s office. He wouldn’t give the man the pleasure in knowing that he actually appreciated the words of gratitude sent in his direction. Why would he acknowledge that when he’s trying to secure his rightful place as successor to Snoke’s legacy.

Everything he does is to ensure his success. He did not understand why Ben felt the need to cross the wires and misinterpret his intentions.

Armitage Hux did not care what happened to Benjamin Solo as long as the work got done.

Or, well, that’s what he liked to convince himself as he walked down the hallway with an air of superiority against the lowly employees of the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more chapters left :) sorry for taking forever on this story (literally, a year and a half). it's almost done!
> 
> and yes, there **is** a love polygon going on here. 
> 
> ben <\--> rey <\-- finn <\-- poe <\-- hux. 
> 
> idek what im doing anymore! (actually i do, everything is outlined and scaffold-ed lol)
> 
> thanks for reading!


	9. vii. i can't join you

He was not there.

There could have been a plethora of reasons why Ben Solo was not at Coruscant Station at the usual meeting time and spot. Maybe he had a meeting. Maybe he was out of the country on a business meeting. Maybe he’s been so busy he just forgot to tell her that he would not be there on that crisp fall morning. 

Maybe.

As she held two hot, fresh cups of coffee from the overpriced coffee stand inside the station terminal, her mind ran through the possible scenarios as to why he was not there. As she boarded the train and found her seat, she wondered where he was at. 

The man who sat next to her on the commute to Niima didn’t smell like him -- or sound like him -- but he took the cup of coffee and engaged in some conversation about his work at First Order. Accounting department, it was, something to do with invoicing and bill collection.

She did not care and by the time they were half way into the trip she had tuned him out.

The differences between this married man of four kids, two that are in college and two on their way out, was just too distracting. A reminder of who  _ was not _ there. 

Rey eventually tuned him out. She focused on her work — the proposal she had spent weeks on now coming together — and tried to not focus on the fact that the man she had unexpectedly fallen for was not on that train. 

Or at either station. 

And as she sat on that old bench of the old electric train that would take her to Ach-to, Rey tried to convince herself that he was nothing more than a friend. She bit her lower lip, held her work bag close to her chest, and crossed her legs at the ankles as the empty car ascended into the mountain valley that separated the desert landscape of Niima from the forested, moist lands that made up the Ach-to Valley. She tried to fight back the drop in her stomach and the pounding of her heart against her chest and ears. She tried to fight back the constricting of her throat and the threat of tears.

Rey was not going to cry over something as silly as this. She had made up her mind -- they had made up their mind. It was decided that they were only going to be friends; start from the beginning. No emotions. No feelings. Just a commuter companion on an otherwise long and boring train ride. 

No. She was not going to cry. 

So she closed her eyes and lifted her head up. She forced a swallow and uncrossed her legs. She released her grip on her bag and let out a soft sigh. Not today. 

When the train arrives at its final stop, Ach-to Station, Rey felt as if she had finally had the time to collect herself. She was over it; was absolutely sure of it. She stepped out of the train, onto the single platform of the aged train station. There was no waiting room, there wasn’t even an electronic ticket dispenser. Behind her was the side of a mountain and wet evergreens. In front of her was a single turnstill and an old gate agent who smiled at her when they made eye contact. 

Rey did not make it five steps out of the station when she saw Ben Solo standing in front of the taxi pickup area with a bag of donuts in his hand. He had to have been an illusion because there was no way that  _ he _ would be  _ there _ . She knew his history, or some of it, and she knew that Ben would never come back to Ach-to. The woman figured that she was finally losing it. The hormones had won. She was now imagining the man.

But he did not go away when he held the bag of donuts out to her. The bottom of the bag stained with the grease of the fried treat and a logo of the bakery she had grown to know, and love, so well: Tico’s. The local bakery known for its buttery sweet donut holes and cream puffs. Tico’s was a family ran bakery and everyone in Ach-to bought their breads and pastries from them. Rey should not have been surprised that Ben knew of the bakery but despite everything she was. 

“ I, uh,” He swallowed and shaked the bag, “ I got these.”

Rey doesn’t say anything. She can’t bring herself to say anything other than slowly approach him and take the bag gently from his hand. She opened the bag and peeked inside -- a half dozen honey glazed donut holes. The aroma was strong and it was clearly evident that these treats had just came out of the kitchen not even twenty minutes ago. 

“ Why…” She cleared her throat as she closed the bag. “ Why are you here?”

Ben scratched the side of his face, “ My uncle always said I had a flair for dramatics.” He pocketed his hands and gave her a sheepish, lopsided grin, “ Like my grandfather.”

“ But…  _ why _ ? Why weren’t you on the train this morning?  _ Why _ are you here?”

Ben blinked. That was not the reaction he had anticipated. In movies, the girl would usually run into the protagonist’s arms. They would hold each other and then kiss as the credits faded. Rey didn’t do that. Rey stood in front of him holding her work bag in one hand and a bag of donuts in the other with a look he could not describe.

Angry? Scared? Frustrated?

Disappointed?

“ I-I wanted to surprise you. Here.” He slipped his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

Rey cocked her head to the side, slightly, because she couldn’t understand him. He had on the large thin rimmed glasses she saw him wear the first time they met. The sweater/dress shirt combination and scruffy goatee made him stick out like a sore thumb in a farming town where jeans, dirt stained t-shirts and baseball caps were the standard dress code. He must have decided, at the last minute, to come straight to Ach-to -- no one would wear that outfit on their day off. Right?

He had to have came at last minute. There was no reason as to why he was there. Ben Solo would never return to Ach-to. Finn had made that very apparent to her over cheap drinks and take out under the wing of the Millenium Falcon. Poe was also there, as well, but Rey did not want to dwell on how badly that night ended for him when Finn turned him down with a white lie --  _ I’m taken with the town’s baker _ .

He was not in a relationship with the baker. It was rather… complicated. 

“ I…”

The local community bus pulled around the boarding zone. There was one bus per hour that went up to Skywalker Industries. Ach-to was a small town at the base of a mountain and Skywalker Industries was at the top of the mountain, next to the Ach-to Ski Resort that was closed nine months of the year. Outside of the ski season, no one went up there except for clients and employees. If Rey did not get on this bus she would be late to work.

“ How about we talk about some things?” Ben asked suddenly once he realized her attention had shifted from him to the bus behind them. 

“ I have to go to work, Ben.”

She sounded desperate to get away but he wasn’t going to let her slip away. No, not again. They needed to figure this out — figure out what they were, what  _ this _ was. Luke Skywalker could wait. It was not as if they were doing anything important up on that mountain top. Finn, if Ben remembered correctly, would still be tinkering around with that piece of junk of a ship and Luke would be deep in his work, oblivious to the state of his failing company. Rey did not need another day of that.

She could join him somewhere. Go away from it all.

“ I know a place here. It’s not too far.” Ben said. There was a slight edge to his voice and Rey just watched him with that same expression. Her brows were furrowed together and she chewed on her bottom lip. “ Please?”

She looked at the bus, then at Ben, “ F-fine.”

She would just email Luke to let him know she’d be running late that morning.

He sighed in relief and smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the lopsided smile that reminded her of unsolicited coffees and idle conversations. A smile that she had missed that morning and nearly cried over. He extended his hand out to her and she took it without a second thought. They were warm against her own, large and enveloping. It sent a shockwave through her system and Rey swore he had felt it too.

They walk hand and hand out the the station and make their way towards the shopping arcade that was next to the train station. It was a small narrow street with rows of businesses that had been in the families for years. The flower shop, the butcher, the vegetable stand, etc. Town of Ach-To was a relic, a piece of life that decided to keep things simple by turning away from big, overpriced corporations and focusing more on the community.

As they walked down the street, Ben gradually held on to Rey’s hand tighter. It was a subconscious move on his part as if he didn’t want to let her go. He pushed her away once but he wasn’t going to do it again. 

They eventually entered a small family owned coffee house tucked away down an alleyway. The owner acknowledged them as they found a table tucked away in a corner of the small shop. The two of them sat down and Ben called out an order for two coffees.

“ Want one?” Rey asked as she held the bag of donuts opened at Ben. He shook his head.

“ Enjoy them.”

With a shrug, Rey dipped her hand in the bag and took out a freshly glazed donut hole. She held the sweet between her index and thumb fingers, looking at the honey glaze and briefly allowing her mind to drift to a simpler topic as it being a while since the last time she was able to enjoy the Tico Family’s famous donut hole treats. She plopped it in her mouth just as the coffee arrived and closed her eyes at the yeast and sweat glaze nearly melted inside her mouth.

If there was a heaven, those donut holes would be them.

He picked up on Rey’s reaction and smiled a bit to himself, “ When I used to live here, I’d always buy at least a dozen of them to bring back with me to the office.”

So Ben used to live here and frequent Tico’s Bakery? Why would he give up all of this for the First Order and a life in Coruscant? Rey always had gotten the impression that Ben was a low key, quiet but confident guy. A personality type she did not associate with the ambitious and cruel First Order. Why did he leave Luke behind? 

Rey opened her eyes and looked at him. Even though she knew the answer, she decided to ask him anyway, “ You used to work for Skywalker Industries.”

Ben nodded but there was a slight reservation that she could read from his body actions. She did not know what had happened to make him leave but whatever problems he and his uncle had seemed to have been serious enough. Well, if her conversation with Finn had any weight to it, the fallout the two had was bad. Enough so that the man would lose himself to his thoughts quite often. 

“ I guess you already know that he’s my uncle.”

“ Yeah,” She sipped her coffee. “ Finn kind-of-sort-of told me.”

Ben held his cup of coffee to his lips and took a small sip. 

“ He still works there?” 

Rey, assuming he was talking about Finn, nodded. “ Yeah. He’s still there.”

“ He’s still trying to bring life back to that piece of junk?”

“ The Falcon?” A nod. “ Yeah, he’s almost there.”

Ben rubbed his chin between his fingers and looked outside the window. The fog from the forests that surrounded Ach-To still had not dissipated. The cedar trees that covered the mountains were hidden from the fog and it would be a few more hours before the scenery finally cleared. A pang of nostalgia reverberated through his chest.

He quickly reached into the bag of donut holes and took one, plopping it into his mouth and chewed quietly as a way to distract his thoughts. The familiar taste of sugar and honey didn’t help fight back the nostalgia. It only reminded him of the simpler times spent there without the pressure of a multinational corporation breathing down his neck.

“ Why are you there?”

“ What do you mean  _ there _ ? You mean the First Order?” Rey nodded and Ben shrugged his shoulders. “ It was an opportunity.”

“ But they’re your Uncle’s competitor.” 

“ They’re not really a competitor. At least, I don’t view Skywalker Industries to be in any way a competition to the First Order. Besides, I don’t believe that I need to pass on an opportunity because I happen to be a Skywalker.” Ben leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, “ It’s a burden and a curse. I don’t want to be apart of it.”

Rey found it hard to understand why Ben left Skywalker Industries. His answer was perplexing and did not make sense. Skywalker Industries has a legacy that had transformed the aviation industry for so many years, anyone with half the passion in engineering would have wanted to work there.

So what was the burden? Where was the curse?

It was the other way around.

“ In my honest opinion, the First Order is a burden and a curse.”

Rey said the words smoothly and plopped another donut in her mouth before sipping from the coffee Ben had bought. She looked at Ben and raised an eyebrow. He sat up in his chair and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

This wasn’t the first time someone had shown disdain for the First Order. Most people in his inner circle that were not employed at the organization all shared the same opinion. The First Order was a soul sucking company focused on money and would do anything possible to secure its control in the world. The organization’s technology division was overtaking the competition; payment gateways were now being serviced by First Order tech. Logistics, securities, consulting, energy, electric cars, and now aeronautics. Rockets —  _ weapons _ .

It was a soft power approach that the general public was not aware of. Why would they when everyone used Firstbook, a social network, and could buy a living room set with Firstcoins, a cryptocurrency that was digital gold. Life has been made easier, simpler. The First Order was on the cusp of a revolutionary change in the way humans functioned. No one cared.

Except, of course, the opposition to the company that had grown to a point which made it too large to fall.

So, Ben knew and understood Rey’s opinion. Misguided, but he understood it. 

“ I used to think that too,” Ben said, “ Before they offered me an opportunity. Paid for my graduate studies, covered my remaining undergraduate loans, and offered me a job with a salary I would have never seen if I continued working for my uncle.”

Rey slightly frowned,  “ There’s more to this work than the salary.”

“ Of course. But they gave me the support I needed. I didn’t get that from my Uncle.” Ben shifted in his seat, trying to get his large frame comfortable in the small chair, “ You have so much potential and yet what are you doing? Proposals? Do you actually work on any projects?”

“ I do.” 

Of course she did. She wrote and drafted the proposals. She helped Finn with The Falcon, sometimes, and she also helped around with the other employees on their projects. In fact, Luke had told her once that she was like the child he never had. 

Rey ate another donut and nodded, “ I do work on a lot of things.”

“ Like what?”

“ Proposals, the Falcon, I help the other employees… I-I get my hands dirty.”

Another donut gone.

“ He hasn’t changed a bit,” Ben sighed as he took off his glasses, “ I did the same stuff too. Proposals, reports, drafts,  _ helping _ around the building… You’re wasting your talent playing the apprentice, Rey. You deserve better.”

Rey brought her cup of coffee to her lips but did not take a sip. She let the rim of the cup rest against her lower lip, the steam from the hot liquid tickling her nose as she sat their contemplating what Ben had told her. Luke had done a lot for her. He had taken a  _ chance _ on her and while the position did not come with the fancy perks or big salary, it was his tutelage and legacy that far outweighed the tangible gain.

She put her cup down and chuckled, “ Are you trying to offer me a job or something? Whisk me away from this quiet ol’ town so I can just be another cog in a broken machine?”

“ You deserve so much better than this.”

“ I like it here.” Rey sighed as she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, “ I wouldn’t be happy at the First Order. I know it, Ben. I wouldn’t be happy there.”

“ Why? I… can make it so easy for you there, you know? I’m the director at Niima and in a few years I might even be VP or even president of the company. I can give you so much, Rey. I can make your life  _ worth _ it. I can give you what they’ve given me.”

He grabbed her wrist and she looked down as she felt him slip his hand into her own and intertwine their fingers together. His hands felt so warm. They nearly engulfed her own, almost like a protective shield from the world. They were calloused around the tips yet soft to the touch. A warmth spread through her chest as she looked at their hands. Was this what fate felt like? 

“ You don’t know what you’re asking, Ben.” Rey whispered softly. “ You don’t know me enough to presume.”

“ I do know, Rey. I know you enough to see that you will never be happy here.” He squeezed her hand. “ Come with me.”

“ I can’t follow you, Ben. I won’t leave Mister Skywalker.” She choked back a laugh as she shook her head. “ I knew this was too good to be true. I knew there was going to be something to cause this train ride to end. Finn told me, you know, he told me I would not like it once it happened and I guess he was right.”

“ What are you talking about?”

Rey licked her lips, “ The First Order killed my parents. Did you know that?”

Ben blinked, his eyes growing wide at the revelation. He opened his mouth but he could not formulate the words that she wanted to hear. 

“ Of course, not. I never told you. But they did. My parents were ambitious; average but smart. Do you remember the explosion at the Takodana Plant? That tragic chemical fire that took nearly half the town? Well, my father worked there and he was there… and he died that day. My mother, luckily, wasn’t there but the fallout… the exposure to the chemicals during the investigation by the First Order. She had to work the clean up and got sick. She died not soon after.”

Rey felt his grip on her hand slacken. She could feel the tears clouding her vision. Quickly, she brought her free hand to her face and wiped her eyes. 

“ I was orphaned at the age of eight because of the First Order. They denied any wrongdoing and none of the victims received any compensation because the company made their employees sign a liability clause that absolved them any wrongdoing. I went from a loving home and a warm bed to an orphanage and a cold hard bunk bed. The First Order says they’ll support and guide you but when  _ something _ goes wrong they are quick to get rid of you. You can’t promise me anything because the First Order guarantees  _ nothing _ .”

Ben swallowed, “ I-I’m sorry. I … I did not know…”

“ This was nice. All of this was nice. But now when I look at you all I can see is the First Order and it hurts.” 

Rey pulled her hand from his grasp and stood up from the table. Ben watched her as his mind raced to try and figure out a way to put the pieces back. This was not happening; not again. It took so much for him to get on that train and now she was leaving him again. No. This was not what he had wanted to happen. 

Rey took the bag of donuts from the table and Ben reached for her arm. She blinked at he quickly stood up, pushing the chair back abruptly. He towered over her and she had felt so small then under his dark and intense gaze. He slowly brought a shaky hand to the side of her face and caressed her cheek. Subconsciously, Rey closed her eyes and allowed herself to succumb to the feeling. 

“ Don’t do this,” Ben whispered, pleadingly, “ Don’t go again. I…” He licked his lips, “ I’m in love with you, Rey.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips against her own softly. It was chaste but there was so much desperation behind the action. A last act -- a ditch effort -- to not lose her again. He expected her to fall into the kiss like last time but she doesn’t. Instead, she pulled away and smiled sadly at him. 

“ I have to go, Ben.”

She pulled away and, before she left the shop, caressed his cheek with a teary smile that nearly broke the man. Rey did not look back as she exited the cafe, nor did she cry as she walked back to the train station and get in a taxi to take her to Skywalker Industries. She did not allow herself to cry as the taxi traveled deeper into the mountain nor did she explain why she was late as she handed Luke Skywalker the bag of two donut holes from Tico’s Bakery. 

“ Wow! Tico’s! I’ll forgive ya for the tardiness for a bag of -- wait, Rey, there’s only two left!” 

Rey didn’t allow herself to cry until she was inside the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. There, she sat down in the pilot’s chair and curled into a ball as she finally allowed herself to release her emotions. 

She simply could not allow herself to fall victim to the First Order again. If that meant letting him go, then that’s what she needed to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all aboard the angst train, choo choo.
> 
> welp. :|
> 
> just one more chapter left!


	10. final. we can fix this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes ben and rey just need to stop running.

When Luke Skywalker was a young man in his prime years, he felt as if he owned the world. No one could tell him that he couldn’t do anything because he was a Skywalker, the son of Anakin Skywalker and carrier of the legacy that came with the name. Encouraged by his friend and future brother-in-law, Han Solo, the two would get in to all sorts of trouble.

Take a vintage car and drive it down the mountain side, risking falling over the edge, as they pushed the vehicle to its limits was a normal day at Skywalker Industries thirty-something odd years ago. It was worth hearing his sister Leia scream at them afterwards, ranting about how their crazy actions would get them killed one day. 

Do something stupid. Get yelled at by his sister. Spend the evening looking up at the stars as his father slaved away in his office drafting up new engine designs with his young apprentices. Luke was a dreamer, not a doer. He didn’t want to build the ship — he wanted to fly the ship.

But foolish behavior leads to horrible consequences. A constant reminder hidden within a glove under a cloak. After thirty years, the feeling of his hand has been long forgotten but the consequences of it remain as real as they did years ago.

It did not stop him continue his father’s legacy. Building and designing ships became his shared legacy. And the company grew. It grew as his family grew to include the next Skywalker heir between the union of his sister and best friend. The company had grown so successful he had to turn people away. Ach-To has grown to be a vibrant and busy community.

Those were good times. Sometimes, Luke wished things had just stayed the same -- before the recession and subsequent rise of the First Order. Back when the hangers were filled with conversations and the offices brimming with ideas. Back to the days spent with a gifted nephew on the rooftop of the main hanger, looking at the stars and dreaming of a bright future.

Unfortunately all things must come to an end. 

“ What happened?” Finn asked, a mouth full of the two remaining donut holes from Tico’s Bakery. “ Rey’s gone locked herself up inside the Falcon and I can’t get any work done. I usually don’t mind it when she sits in there, but,” He paused for a moment to swallow the remaining treats, “ But, I am  _ so _ close to getting her purring again and a crying Rey is a distracting Rey.”

Luke, who sat behind his desk with his hands in his lap, shrugged his shoulders. On the desk was the oil and sugar stained brown paper bag. Next to it was a picture of his sister, brother-in-law, and nephew on a family vacation in a frame. Ben was about sixteen years old at the time and had just started interning with him during the summer vacation. He was smiling, albeit a closed lip one, and his dark hair swept aside and peaking out from the hoodie he wore to cover the ears he had been so self conscious of. Luke looked at the picture and ran his hand over his beard in thought.

“ I guess my stupid nephew had something to do with it, if it were any guess.”

Finn raised an eyebrow, “ Y-you mean, Ben, right?”

“ Is there a kid somewhere out there that I don’t know about?” Finn made a face and Luke laughed. “ My god, Finn. Lighten up. I maybe old but I’m not blind. Ben did something stupid again.”

“ I don’t know anything.”

“ So if it’s not Ben then it must be Rey.” Luke shifted in his old leather work chair and crossed his legs. “ Or it could be the both of them.”

Finn looked scandalized, “ Never… did I say anything about…  _ that _ !” He quickly looked over his shoulder, the hanger where the Millenium Falcon viewable in the distance. Even though it was impossible for Rey to hear his conversation with the company owner, Finn couldn’t suppress the burgeoning dread creeping from his underbelly. He placed his hands on top of Luke’s desk and leaned forward. “ How-how did you know? How… no one said anything. I didn't say anything. Did she tell you?”

Luke raised an eyebrow, “ I may be old but I’m not blind or deaf. When you have a bunch of drunk employees talking loudly in a hanger it kind of attracts attention. At least you could have invited me.”

Finn stood straight and sighed. Of course Luke overheard them -- the hanger door was open and the drinks were flowing. Rey was loud when she got drunk and it didn’t help that Poe Dameron had bought Ach-to’s finest plum wine. The stuff was deadly and could get even the tightest lips loose. 

So Luke knew about Rey and his nephew.

“ Why didn’t you tell us that you knew?” Finn asked the million dollar question. Luke looked at his friend’s adopted son, the young man who he felt as if were a second son, and rolled his eyes. 

“ Do I look like someone who would kiss and tell?” Luke looked at the picture of his family. “ I will say it is  _ weird _ that this has happened. Not everyday the kid you helped raised comes back into your life after quitting on the family legacy via dating one of your employees. But, hey, I can’t fight fate. It was bound to happen eventually with them opening up that… sad excuse for a  _ research lab _ down in Niima.”

“ That is weird now that I think about it.” Finn crossed his arms over his chest as Luke stood up from his chair. “ The chances of those two meeting is like… impossible.”

Luke made his way around the desk and stood next to his nephew. The two men turned around to look outside the window in Luke’s office. The compound was deep in the forest; cedar trees surrounded them with various hangers spread throughout the compound. A decade ago, the place was brimming with employees running around but now they had a staff of nine people, most of them part time help. Half the hangers were shut down and deliveries were far and few.

The older man looked at the hanger that contained the Falcon with a sigh of regret. He saw the frustration on Rey’s face. There wasn’t any work and what little he had her do wasn’t enough to showcase her true talent. If Ben was somehow involved with the young prodigy it would not be long before he’d also have to let her go to the First Order. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth. 

He almost thought of her as a daughter.

Ben was a complicated figure in his life. He had not spoken to the boy -- no -- man in years. Ever since they had that argument all those years ago when he kicked him out. Looking back, it really wasn’t worth losing a nephew, but he had to protect the family business. His sister Leia wasn’t happy and Han, well, he was just Han. But when Rey stumbled into the offices of Skywalker Industries, he had felt as if he found his nephew again. 

At least the nephew he knew before Snoke, CEO of the First Order, stolen him with ideas of grandeur and indentured servitude masked as gifts.

“ Either my nephew did something or said something.” 

“ More than likely the former.”

“ I’d wager the latter.” Luke walked over to the door. “ I’ll talk to her. Get her out of the cockpit so you can finish making the Falcon great again.”

Finn watched as Luke left his office and wondered what the old man was going to tell Rey. Would it be, ‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that my nephew is a bit obtuse?’ or ‘I heard you’re in love with my nephew. Tough luck, hun?’

He didn’t know how it was going to begin or end and Finn never liked putting himself in the middle of situations. The last time he did that, Ben left Skywalker Industries in a huff with a busted lip while he had nursed a sore cheek. Then again, he should have never called the Falcon a piece of junk.

Finn smiled at the memory. 

Served him right.

Just as Luke entered the hanger, Finn noticed a tall man dressed like a college professor walking the grounds of the company. He looked around as he walked, almost in some sort of awe at what he was seeing. He wasn’t walking with a rush or purpose. It almost seemed as if he was overwhelmed or hesitant — doubtful as to why he was there.

Then the man turned around and Finn’s eyes grew wide. 

“ Ben.”

###

There was one thing that Rey hated doing and it was crying. It was a sign of weakness, a sign of defeat. She tried to avoid crying whenever she could because others would use it against her. Unkar Plutt, the orphanage headmaster, always made it a point to remind her that the world didn’t care for the tears of weak children. 

Crying meant the children would pick on her. 

Standing up for herself meant the children would stay away.

But there were times where she had to admit defeat. As foolish as it may have been, Ben was a losing battle. She knew he worked there. She was even willing to look past it but once he started to speak about them in a positive light, even to the point of offering her a job there, it opened up a floodgate of feelings and emotions she had thought she locked away.

Rey had freaked out.

And now she locked herself inside the Millenium Falcon in an over dramatic crying mess.

“ Rey? Rey, are you hiding in there?”

Luke’s voice made her freeze in the pilot’s chair. She quickly tried to wipe her eyes with the back of her hands. She fixed her hair and cleared her throat before peaking her head above the cockpit and enough so Luke could see her. Luke chuckled as he shook his head.

“ Get out of there, kid.”

Rey slowly got out of the cockpit and descended down the steps. Her flats hit the concrete floor gently and she gives her wet eyes one more wipe. The young woman does not want to look like she just spent the last few minutes crying alone in a plane like a silly teenager girl but given the smile on Luke’s face, it wa clear she was giving herself away.

“ I-I’m sorry. I’ll get back to work.” Rey said and began to quickly walk past her boss. She held her head down so that he couldn’t see how red eyed and swollen her eyes had become. 

His words stopped her, “ I know why you’re crying like a teenager. At first I was a little suspicious. You’ve never been a person that was late to work. Sometimes I wondered if you decided to marry yourself to your job but then I overheard you drunkenly talking about my nephew and everything just  _ clicked.” _

Rey felt her stomach drop and her heart ramming against her chest. He knew. The man actually knew and did not say anything. Why? Why, out of all the moments to bring it up, why would he do it now? Was she being that obvious?

Well, crying on the job would be a pretty obvious thing to do.

She did not say anything. Rey turned around and looked at Luke.

“ I don’t like to get involved in the personal lives of my employees. You know that, Rey. I tease but I don’t care.”

“ This is truly unprofessional of me, Mister Skywalker.”

Luke waved her away, “ Really? I haven’t seen this much drama since my sister first dated Han. Those two would be at each other’s necks over the littlest thing and it was amusing to watch.” Luke smiled at the memories, “ You sometimes remind me of sister and Ben is as every bit of his father, Han.”

“ There’s nothing there. We are simply friends.”

She is completely flushed.

“ You are a bad liar. Look at you, any redder and you’d be a tomato. So what happened? What did my idiot nephew do to you?”

“ He … didn’t do anything.”

“ Then why are you crying?”

“ He told me he worked for the First Order and tried to get me to join him there. Well, I knew he worked for them but he never tried to recruit me.”

“ Oh, well, he did something. So that’s it? He offered you a job and you ran away crying?”

“ It’s not that simple. It’s complicated, okay?”

Luke crossed his arms. He’s heard that phrase too many times to count. Of course things are complicated — running a company is complicated, making sure his employees had a paycheck was complicated — his  _ relationship  _ with his nephew was complicated. Life was complicated.

“ That doesn’t give you an excuse to not say anything.” Luke said softly with a small, sympathetic smile. Rey ran her fingers through her hair with a huff. She did not want to get into this with Luke Skywalker of all people.

But she did bring it on herself and it did involve his nephew.

“ He sounded like the men that came to the orphanage after my mother died. They told me a bunch of lies with smiles on their faces. The propaganda of it all. How can I associate myself with someone who’s so deep within the First Order?”

“ Okay, so you had a freak out moment. What are you going to do next?” 

Rey didn’t say anything. Luke pressed on, “ Do you love him?”

Rey laughed, “ How ridiculous. Why do you think I—“

“ You like him.” 

Luke smirked and Rey sighed in defeat. Yeah, the woman was in love with the tall goofy man who dressed in expensive suits and wore nice smelling colognes. She was in love with his perspective on the world and his laughter. She loved the care in the way he handled her coffee and how he always waited for her to leave the train first.

She loved him and it scared her. It scared her so much. Nothing that she loved lasted forever. 

“ I’m afraid and I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“ I know what that feeling is like. I don’t know what I would do if I ever saw him again… but he needs someone. He needs someone who understands him. He needs someone like you.” Luke uncrossed his arms and rubbed his beard. The day Ben left replayed in his mind — if only he understood him then. “ Talk to him.”

Someone was there in the hanger. They weren’t alone anymore and that person didn’t hesitate to make himself known by clearing his throat. Luke and Rey turned their attention to the source and saw Finn standing at the back door of the hanger with a sheepish expression on his face.

“ Uh,” Finn began. He put his hand on top of his head and looked over his shoulder. “ There’s uh, someone here.”

“ Tell them it’s gonna be a while.” Luke said but given Finn’s expression on his face, Luke quickly realized this wasn’t just any person. “ Who is it?”

“ Remember that conversation we had about ghosts?”

“ Uh-hun…”

“ Well, there’s one here.”

“ What are you even talking about, Finn?”

As if it was a scene from a daytime soap opera, Ben emerged from behind Finn. It was a scene for the ages. Ben stood paces away from the two closest people in his life. Luke couldn’t mask his shock at the sight of his nephew. It had nearly been a decade since he last saw him and now he was here. And while he wanted to feel happy at seeing his beloved kin back home he also knew the truth -- Ben Solo wasn’t there to apologize to Luke Skywalker, he was there to win Rey Kenobi over.

Then there was Rey, who stood there in silence as she looked at the man whom she had conflicted feelings over. The man whom she just admitted to being in love with and struggled with the realization. She did not know what the history was between Luke and Ben, but if Ben was standing there in front of her with the look of a set determination, she was enough for him to look past it. Her chest swelled at the thought. It was too much.

She was Rey. An orphan. A glorified secretary. Nothing.

Why did he want her?

“ Ben…” Luke began, slowly, “ Long time, no see, kid.”

“ Likewise, uncle.”

“ How’s the First Order treating you?”

“ Fine.” Ben looked at Rey briefly, an attempt to read her body language. He couldn’t figure her out and so he looked at his uncle again. “ They pay me well. I have purpose there.”

“ Well, that’s nice. I am assuming you’re not here to attempt to buy us out again so I’ll leave you two behind to work out whatever misunderstand you have.”

“ That’s fine.” A pause. “ Thank you.”

It was the stiffest conversation Rey had ever witnessed. A stark contrast to the smiling, laughing man she had grown acquainted with over the last couple of months. Even Luke, ever the light hearted practical jokester, had tensed at the sight of his nephew. Finn had briefly mentioned some things but never gave a complete picture. Now she witnessed it first hand and it left her with more questions in her mind. 

What  _ exactly _ happened?

The tension in the room couldn’t have been cut with a knife. Even when Luke left the hanger with Finn in tow, it wasn’t enough to alleviate the choking feeling she was beginning to have as she stood there only a few feet from the man that tore her apart inside. 

“ I’m sorry.”

Rey blinked. 

“ I’m sorry I … said what I said. I should respect your decisions and I was being selfish. I was imposing my personal feelings on you and wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry about that.”

Ben rushed through the words, stumbling over them as if he had just finished running a marathon. Rey had figured out at that moment that he was just as nervous as she was. He neither moved from his spot or made any attempts to goad her into coming to him. He stood there, fingers curled into fists at his side, and watched her. 

Rey licked her lips, “ I… I overreacted. I shouldn’t have.”

“ No, no. It’s completely understandable. I messed up and I’m willing to take the blame for that.”

“ You didn’t know, Ben.”

“ There’s a lot of history here.” He looked at the Millenium Falcon, which sat behind her, half covered under a protective sheet. It hadn’t flown in decades -- ever since the war -- and Ben doubted the thing would ever fly again. But now it looked like Finn had almost finished his project and Ben was never there to help him see it through like they had promised when they were kids.

Time had flown by so fast.

“ I heard some of it… from Finn. Luke never talks about it.”

“ I betrayed his trust. I get it now.” Ben uncurled his fingers. He relaxed his stance. “ Coming back here, to Ach-to, made me realize that.”

“ What happened?” Rey paused, then, “ If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“ I was a rich spoiled kid who was sent away here to learn some humility. And I did… learn some. But then Snoke happened. Gave me an offer I couldn’t refuse and in return I had to facilitate a take over.”

“ Take over?”

Ben chuckled bitterly at the memory, “ A buyout. Snoke wanted to buy our family business and absorb us to create a new aeronautical division. He idolized my grandfather, you know, and he wanted a piece of what he had created.”

“ So you left here for the First Order and came back to buy the company off of your uncle.”

“ It’s not my proudest moment, Rey,” Ben said with a sigh. “ It was a decent amount of money too. I wouldn’t doubt that my uncle would be relaxing on an island somewhere right now with the offer Snoke had. He didn’t take it -- he wouldn’t sell his father’s legacy. And I was dumb and young and we got in a heated argument. Then Finn and me fought. A few punches and I swore this place off.

“ Snoke promised me greatness. He said that we didn’t need Skywalker Industries because I was there. He paid for my school. Gave me a nice office with a nice view in Coruscant. I got the taste of the life I used to have before my parents shipped me away. It was like some sort of validation that I thought I never got back at home.”

Ben shifted where he stood. He ran a finger through his hair and laughed softly to himself as he looked down at his feet, “ At first I swore my uncle off. I never wanted to step foot in Ach-to again. Then the years go by and the regret settles in.”

As he told her his story, confessing this secret that had haunted Mister Skywalker for as long as she known him, Rey slowly began walking to him. As if she was compelled by some force she couldn’t exactly described to come into his personal space and reach for him. He stopped talking once he realized her close proximity. He could smell her perfume -- light with the slightest hint of daisies. He could feel her warmth. 

He was not going to let her go.

“ You can reverse all of this.” Rey said softly as she looked up at him. “ You can come back and fix whatever wrong you’ve done. I’m sure your uncle would welcome you back.”

“ And throw away all that I’ve sacrificed for the First Order?”

“ You’ve said it yourself, Ben, you regret it.” She shifted her weight. “ You can quit and come back here. We can work together. I… I can help you.”

Ben chuckled and brought his right hand up to her face. He pushed the loose strands of hair that fell loose away from her face gently. She shivered at the touch -- his hands were so warm. She wanted this. She did not want to let this go.

“ I can’t just drop everything and leave, Rey,” He said lightly with a chuckle. “ This isn’t the movies.”

“ It doesn’t have be now. We can start slowly. You can start first with your uncle and then slowly repair whatever it is that’s been broken.”

His thumb gently caressed the freckles against her cheek. “ I’d like that.”

“ You do?”

He hums, “ Yeah, I do. I can even start now by fixing this.”

Ben dips his head and presses his full lips against Rey’s own. They were so soft against her. This time she wanted it. This time she wasn’t going to run away. This time she was going to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck, push up against him, and melt into his kiss. She was going to part her lips and let him deepen the kiss and she was going to respond to every taste of him in her mouth. 

He tasted like coffee and honey glazed donuts. 

Rey figured she would always associate coffee with him now.

The kiss was not a sloppy one nor was it desperate. It wasn’t a Hollywood kiss under the rain. It wasn’t a passionate kiss hidden in the comfort of the shadows. It was gentle and soft. Powerful and emotional. Fulfilling and grounded. When they break apart, Ben rested his forehead against her own and brought his arms around her waist, pulling her closer in an embrace. They stay like that for a few moments, breathing each other in, grounding each other… Trying to make sense of it all. This was real. They weren’t going to allow their silly misconceptions disrupt what they had. They had each other in this moment and nothing was going to come between them.

It’s a couple of minutes later before Ben was trembling. This was the first step but there was still a mountain to climb and so much uncertainty left on that journey. This was too perfect -- too good to be true. Eventually this would end and she would leave him. The thought ran through his mind like a virus and he lets out a shudder of a breath. 

But Rey wasn’t going to let him go. She had told herself that -- never again. She pulled back slightly so she could kiss the tip of his nose, his lips, his cheeks -- peppering his face in butterfly kisses to ground him back to the planet again.

Yes, this is real. No, I’m not going anywhere again. We can fix this. We can fix each other.

One last kiss against the shell of his ear and fleeting whisper, “ I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh. snap. it's finished!! yay!! there will definitely be an epilogue cause i would never do y'all like that. there's still some unanswered questions here!
> 
> again, thank you all so much reading. especially those that have stuck by this fanfic since the beginning two years ago. <3 y'all the real mvps!
> 
> i have a new tumblr!! its shiiiera and its completely empty (as of the time of this posting) but i hope to fill it up with much reylo drabble. 
> 
> again, thank you so much for your kudos and reviews. it really means a lot and it was those words of encouragement that kept me writing.


	11. epilogue. the future is bright and i’m finally alright for i have you by my side

“ What a pity it is to see you go, Mister Solo. I had thought that you would have became the next CTO of this company, but alas, you have decided to deprive us of your talents. You will be missed.”

Armitage Hux held a sparkling wine glass half filled with a bubbly rosé to his lips that were curled into a crooked smirk. In his pristine suit, he looked all the part of the evil corporate executive bent on taking over the world. The lapel of The First Order Corporation shone brightly against the black of his suit -- a symbol of him becoming a boardroom executive.

Armitage Hux had got what he wanted. Ben Solo was finally out of the way. He was now the new Chief of Technology.

Of course, the circumstances on how he got there was not so simple or easy. Classified documents relating Takodana Plant incident and subsequent cover up had been released to the public two years ago. The illegal fracking, the unreported leaks into the water table, the flubbed toxicity levels, and subsequent deaths relating to the incident. Everything had been unveiled to the public -- released to the news outlets -- and First Order had no choice but to acknowledge the scandal after months of unsuccessful dodging and denials.

They lost the government contract. Project Starkiller was forced to shut down. The Niima Research Lab was forced to close down, as well, as the company was embroidered in lawsuits and settlements to the victims and families from the incident.

And no one could figure out who did it. Who was the one who sold out the First Order?

Why would someone want to do that?

Hux gripped the stem of his glass of rosé tighter, his smile forced and thin as he looked at the Skywalker heir who stood in front of him. When Niima got shut down, Ben was unusually aloof during it all. When Snoke berated the two of them for the oversight, Ben conceded to every reprimand. In fact, when it came time for the selection of new board executives, Ben had respectfully declined the offer to be CTO.

As long as Hux knew Solo, all of it seemed uncanny and now his rival was conveniently leaving after a decade working at the First Order? Ben Solo -- one of the most dedicated men he knew that worked directly for Jonathan Snoke.

It did not make any sense.

“ I did enjoy our partnership.” Ben said as observed the tight expression on Hux’s face. He was obviously annoyed and Ben had a feeling that the man knew something.

“ Of course. The feeling is mutual.” Hux watched the attendees at the farewell party. A bunch of employees that he could not care for. A bunch of no names who were only there for the free cake and booze.

Hux took a slow sip from his drink and then begun to finish it as the annoying itch in the back of his mind continued to grow more insistent the longer he looked at Ben. Was it the outfit? The grey suit and black dress shirt that was slightly wrinkled? Or maybe his facial hair -- why couldn’t he just shave that stupid mustache. Or --

He saw the band on Ben’s left ring finger. The simple gold band that was not there until a few months ago. A symbol that Hux knew could only stand for one thing -- marriage. A marriage to someone who, if he had remembered correctly, was a victim of the Takodana Plant Incident. Another interesting factoid about the woman being that she also worked for their competition: Skywalker Industries. And while it would not have seemed out of the ordinary for Ben to marry someone who worked for his family’s business…

… It seemed peculiar.

If Hux did not know any better… He would have guessed that the whistleblower was Ben himself.

“ Where is your wife?” Hux put the glass down on the high table next to them.

“ She has to stay late at her job. There’s a big delivery coming up and I don’t want to distract her.”

There was another pop of a bottle of sparkling wine and a loud cheer from the people in the room. Everyone was completely oblivious to the two men who stood to the far off corner of the large conference room.

Hux took one step forward, coming inches within him and Ben. He brought his arm around his former colleague’s shoulder and pulled him close.

“ I know what you did, Ben. I don’t know how you did it but I know _why_ .” Hux whispered. Ben looked Hux with a face of indifference. It did not matter now. It happened two years ago. “ I am just amazed at how someone _like you_ was able to get away with it. You, Ben Solo, doing all of this for a girl.”

“ I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ben removed himself from Hux’s embrace. He gave him a pat on the shoulder. “ I wish you a lot of luck with the recovery efforts here, Armitage.”

“ I will make sure that your family’s company _fails_ for what you have done to the First Order.”

“ And piss off Poe Dameron?”

“ You leave him out of this, Solo!”

Ben picked up his glass of wine and finished it before walking away from Hux. He gave the CTO one last pat on the shoulder as he ignored how flustered Hux had became over the mere mentioning of Poe. Ever since the Takodana Plant Incident document leak, all chances Hux had in trying to reconnect with the pilot had decreased to almost nothing once they lost the government contract. With a bit of convincing, Ben managed to convince Poe to entertain the hot tempered redhead with a night of drinks.

And, for some reason that neither he or Rey could discern, Hux and Poe’s odd situation had evolved into a weird love-hate relationship where they got off on pissing each other off and making up in ways that involved hotel rooms. One minute Hux was gushing about the trigger happy pilot and the next he wanted to kill the man in his sleep.

As long as Poe continued to do business with Skywalker Industries, Ben knew that Hux would never dare to expose him as the whistleblower. Besides, he was now the Chief of Technology -- why would he want to continue going after Ben? He gave him everything he wanted. Yeah, there were a lot of lawsuits and settlements, but they could rebrand themselves. Hux was in the perfect position even if he had not realized it yet.   

Ben left the party, dropping off his employee ID at the security station which was located at the entrance to the large corporate high rise in Coruscant. He did not look back as he got into his Uber and, as the car took off to Coruscant Station, sinked into the back seat and gave a sigh of relief. Finally, he was free from the First Order. It was as if a ton of a bricks had just been lifted off of his shoulder. He pulled his tie undone and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked outside the window at the passing city lights and smiled to himself as he headed to Coruscant Station to catch the last limited express train back to Ach-to.

###

“ Is someone sitting here?”

A pair of hazel eyes looked up at the man who stood in the aisle of an empty train car. She shook her head and he sat down next to her. Tucking a few locks of brown hair behind her ear, Rey Solo reached for her husband’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. Her right hand into his left hand. His thumb ran over her knuckles gently and she allowed herself to sink into to the feeling of his wedding band against her own hand.

“ I don’t think we’ve met before.” Ben said lightly with a smile on his features. Rey shook her head.

“ No, I don’t think we have.”

“ The name is Ben, by the way.”

“ Rey.”

Ben brought their hands to his lips slowly and placed a kiss atop of her hand. “ Nice to meet you, Rey.”

“ Likewise, Ben.”

She laughed as she turned to face him. They did this every year on the anniversary of their first meeting. It may have been a different train, but it was always the same car, same row, and the same pair of seats. She would wait for him and he would greet her as if he was seeing her for the first time ever.

She looked at his face and took in his features. The beauty marks and moles that were sprinkled around his face. His large nose and full lips. His intense dark brown eyes that were behind a pair of thin rimmed glasses. She took her hand and tucked some of his hair behind his large ear and rested her hand against his cheek. The cool metal of her gold band sent a warmth through his body as he closed his eyes.

“ Three years ago, today.” Rey whispered as she continued to look at her husband as if it was the first time she had laid eyes on him. He opened his eyes and kissed the top of her hand again.

“ It’s over.”

A smile, “ I know.”

“ I love you so much.”

Rey leaned forward and captured Ben’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss. She pulled away just ever so slightly, feeling the his hot breath against her face. She pushed his hair back and rested her forehead against his own.

He had sacrificed so much for her. He gave up his job and nearly endangered his reputation in order for his wife to never suffer with the secret that had ripped her apart for so many years. He had begun to make amends with his uncle and realized that his place was back on Ach-to at Skywalker Industries, not at a place where human lives were nothing more than a product to be sold.

He could not have moved on with her and neither could she without him.

“ Let’s go home.”

And as the _Morning Star_ no. 36 pulled out of Coruscant Station for the last time that day, Rey and Ben traveled back home to Ach-to with the comfort in knowing that their future was bright, no matter what trials and tribulations laid ahead. As long as they had each other, everything was going to be alright.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its. DONE. finally! done! yay!
> 
> i did the thing! i finished the story!
> 
> so yes, they do get married. ben totally destroys the first order from the inside and skywalker industries has begun its journey to becoming the no. 1 engineering company in the country. 
> 
> seriously, i wanna thank everyone for reading this story and following rey and ben on their little journey. 
> 
> the inspiration for this story, or at least the image that was trying to go for, was for adam driver's look [in the movie tracks](https://media.timeout.com/images/101562605/630/472/image.jpg). i just wanted to write a fanfic where ben solo embodied that character's aesthetic but still stayed "ben solo". rey's inspiration was from daisy's [earlier interviews during the force awakens](https://s.yimg.com/ny/api/res/1.2/.2owJrTRE5kl2K1D7dowtA--/YXBwaWQ9aGlnaGxhbmRlcjtzbT0xO3c9ODAw/http://media.zenfs.com/en-US/homerun/mic_26/18b9944854820309a1d31c32b1e8241d). she had a very fresh faced look and modest wardrobe back then. so a lot of blouses, hair pulled into buns, prints, skirts, etc. so taking those two visuals i tried to build an au around that.
> 
> the original story notes that i had written back in 2016 actually involved more of a kenobi/skywalker family drama that i eventually axed once i saw the last jedi. i struggled with it because i felt as if rey's character would be drowned out by her conflict in the story. for a character that needed to define herself, it really did not make any sense to make her the granddaughter of obi-wan and the only reason she works at skywalker is because of that. watching the last jedi helped me get out of that hole. the first order plot was still the main driving conflict of the story but the motivations for rey's conflict to go through with a relationship with ben was driven by the whole kenobi thing. now, it doesn't matter. its just a name. 
> 
> gingerpilot i blame on the last jedi. stormpilot was always supposed to be one-sided but rose tico's introduction allowed me to sprinkle some hope for finn since his feelings for rey was unrequited and i did not want to leave him alone while everyone else fell in love.
> 
> i hope everyone enjoyed this fanfic and i'm sorry for any major errors or plot holes or inconsistancies. i just wanted to write a cute au with a scruffy looking ben solo and a cute looking rey on a train falling in love with each other. 
> 
> thank you for reading.
> 
> shiiera, 4/7/2018


End file.
